Baby, It's Cold Outside
by TrickPhotography
Summary: With Christmas approaching, Steve Rogers along with the other Avengers, get ready for the holiday. Fluffy goodness featuring Emily Harthorn (Change is Everything) and Darcy Lewis!
1. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like X-Mas

_**Day One:**  
_

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
_Soon the bells will start_  
_And the thing that will make them ring_  
_Is the Carol that you sing_  
_Right within your heart_

* * *

Steve Rogers fought a smile, forcing himself not to open his eyes as he felt the covers being lifted again as his girl slipped back into bed. He could hear the coffee pot gurgling, and feel her watching him.

"You are such a faker," Emily Harthorn announced. Steve gave an exaggerated snore and rolled onto his side, facing away from her. She chuckle softly, scooting closer to him and…

"HEY!" Steve yelped as she put her cold feet on his leg. He rolled quickly, ignoring Emily's laugh as he pinned her beneath him. Playfully glaring, he leaned down to rub his whiskery cheeks against hers, his hands snaking down to her sides where he…

"Stop!" Emily gasped, trying to push away his hands as he tickled her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she squirmed, her attempts to escape in vain. "I give – give up! Mercy!"

Laughing, Steve stopped his assault and leaned down to kiss Em. When she turned her cheek at the last minute, he tickled her for another few seconds before she shrieked, grabbing at his hands. "Morning," he smirked.

"Morning, Scruffy," Em smiled, stroking the stubble on his cheeks. "Guess what?"

"Hum?" Steve asked, shifting her hair from her face and propping himself up on an elbow.

"Know what today is?"

"Saturday?" She rolled her brown eyes and shoved his shoulder. "What? You're not running out of here yelling about being late, so it's the weekend."

"Hilarious. Seriously, who schedules classes for eight in the morning?" she scowled. "I mean, half of students don't even show up, and the other half aren't coherent. Anyways, that's not what I'm taking about."

"What's today?" Steve asked, throwing his arm around her waist and stroking her lower back.

"It's the first of December," Emily smiled. "And it's snowing." His smile became a bit fixed at this last part, something that she noticed. "Not too much. Just a dusting."

"I'm okay," he said quickly. The first cold snap had been rough, and the first snowfall even worse. Emily had spent the day coming back and forth between the university campus and the apartment, making sure that he was okay. After her last class, Em had made him walk with her to get Chinese food for dinner. They'd had to stop walking a few times so that he could calm down, but she'd stood with him, even as her nose and ears got steadily redder. Back at her apartment, she'd made him hot chocolate with peppermint schnapps ("I _know_ alcohol doesn't affect you, but I don't want to drink alone") and they'd curled up under a heavy blanket to have a Fred and Ginger marathon.

"You know what else this means?"

"What?"

"It's almost Christmas!" Emily said excitedly. "My first Christmas in New York!"

"Our first Christmas," Steve smiled, pulling her closer.

OOO

"Come on!" Emily snarled, angrily shaking the tangle string of lights she'd extracted from her bin of Christmas ornaments. Her hair bounced on her shoulders, and she scrunched her nose before letting out an exasperated sigh and letting the bundle fall from her hands.

"Here," Steve chuckled, setting his cup of cocoa on the coffee table and reaching for it. "Before you break it."

"Before I toss it in the trash, more likely," she smirked while handing it over. He worked on the tangles, tapping his foot to the Christmas music his girl has insisted on playing as they decorated the small tree. Most of them he recognized, even if the singer didn't sound familiar, but others were entirely new. He'd gotten a kick out of seeing her dance around the kitchen, making homemade hot cocoa, while shaking her hips and singing one called "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree".

When the lights were finally wrapped around the tree, Steve smiled as she pulled out ornaments wrapped in tissue paper. They took turns placing them on the tree, some handmade ones from her nieces and nephews, others cut from felt or stitched by various family members; he made sure that the ones from her numerous schools were set aside for her. As she placed the last purple partridge on the branch, Steve opened his arms. Grinning, Emily retreated into them, snuggling against him as they admired their Christmas tree.

"Oh! I forgot the ones from my mom!" Em said, shaking off his embrace and hurrying to her office. A small box was in her hands when she emerged. She squinted at the small wrapped box, as she'd misplaced her glasses under the tissue paper. "Here's yours, and yours again…And this one is for both of us."

"Wow," Steve smiled.

"Mom just wants to make sure you're well represented on the tree. Finally! One for me," grinned Em, gently shaking the little box. The wrapping paper was quickly shredded, and Em laughed, holding up an owl wearing glasses and a mortarboard with 'Dr. Emily Harthorn' panted on the top of it. "I love it! What'd you get?"

Steve opened the packages with more care than his girl had, chuckling at the impatient sighs she gave. When he could drag it out no longer, he opened the box and withdrew a plastic gingerbread man wearing a Santa hat. "I like it," he stated, looking from the ornament to Emily. She walked over to examine it and grinned, pointing to the date written on the back of one of the legs.

"You're officially part of the Harthorn tradition. You may now expect an ornament every year." Steve smiled before kissing the tip of her nose and placing his gingerbread man on the tree, where it was quickly joined by the owl. While he unwrapped his second ornament, Emily unwrapped their joint one. Steve grinned and shook his head, showing her the snowman in an Uncle Sam costume. "Oh geez!"

"That's nice," Steve said, rolling it in his palm. When she gasped, he looked up to see her holding up a ceramic teal heart dangling from a white ribbon. One side had a Christmas tree outline in white, and a half moon peeked out from the curve of the heart. On the back was written, 'Our First Christmas, Emily and Steve, 2012'.

"I love it," Emily declared. And, as if to prove it, she placed it right underneath the star, just above their new ornaments.

OOO

"Hi Dr. Harthorn!" another girl said, waving enthusiastically.

"Hello," Emily nodded, waving to the girl. Steve gave her a quick smile as well before glancing at Em as she threaded her arm through his, her red pea coat contrasting with the black one she'd made him buy ("Steve, I love you, but you need a new jacket. The leather one's not going to cut it."). "Is it bad that I have absolutely no idea what her name is?" Steve chuckled and shook his head. "What? I've got, like, 300 students! How am I supposed to remember all of them?"

"Whatever you say, dear," he smirked, patting his pocket for his bill clip as they weaved their way through the crowd.

"Don't give me that 'I've got a photographic memory and pity you mere mortals' tone." Laughing, Steve leaned over and kissed the top of her head, avoiding the black beret she wore. "Ooh, look at the tree!"

Steve looked up at the Rockefeller Center tree and grinned. It was a lot bigger, and definitely more elaborate, than the ones he'd seen as a kid, but that was pretty much how everything was these days. The tree was pretty, though. When Emily rested her head on his shoulder, he shifted to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "It's nice, but I think I like ours better." Em nudged him with her hip before standing on her toes to kiss him.

"Ever the charmer, Captain Rogers."

"I try, Dr. Harthorn." They stood there for another minute before wandering towards the ice skating rink. They debated joining, but decided that they would go when they went to Vermont, where they'd be spending Christmas at her brother's house.

"Merry Christmas, Steve."

"Merry Christmas, Emily."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok! So here is my new challenge, writing for the Twelve Days of Christmas! A major thanks to pizzagirl for help with the song choice and bouncing ideas off of. Look at her fic, The Twelve Days of Steve's Secret Santa. It's really good =]

While a few chapters focus on Em and Steve, the other Avengers will have their own days as well =] And, as you can tell, this has a bit of a change for Emily. In this arc, she's no longer working for SHIELD and is lecturing at a university. That being said, this story has NO impact on Change is Everything.

Hope you enjoy this =] As always, thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!


	2. All I Want for X-Mas is You (Part 1)

_All I Want for Christmas is You Part I_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas Is you_

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT MATERIAL. OR AS ADULT AS I AM COMFORTABLE WRITING.**

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Steve said hesitantly as he parked the car. He heard Emily sigh, and could _feel_ the eye roll.

"Hon, we've been over this before. They think your name is a coincidence! No one in the department actually believes I'm dating Captain America." Steve looked over at Em quirked an eyebrow.

"Still…"

"You know, if you didn't want to come, you could have just said so," Emily huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not a big deal."

"What? No, I want to be here, it's just…I like people not knowing who I am."

"One night isn't going to give away your secret identity, Clark Kent." A smile crossed his lips at the Superman reference. "It's my first Christmas party with the department. Come on, just a few hours?" Em wheedled. "And then we can go home at relax." Rather than answer, Steve took the keys out of the ignition, steeled himself, and opened the car door. The wintery blast made him catch his breath, but he hurried around the car and opened Emily's door for her.

"A few hours," he stated, holding out his hand. Emily grinned and took it, letting him help her from the car. She shivered, the wind hitting her legs; the black stockings were doing little to keep her warm, and she hunched her shoulders against the cold. Steve tucked her hand into the crook of his arm as they hurried across the parking lot and towards the building, weary of ice.

Once they were inside, Em called the elevator and hit the button for the forth floor when they stepped in it. Steve helped her shrug off her jacket, and she smoothed down her green lace dress, adjusting the black belt that clinched her waist. When the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, the loud voices of her colleges met their ears, along with Christmas music. "Let's go toss our coats in my office," Em suggested.

"Ok," Steve nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she led them down the hall. When she opened the door, Em pulled him inside and flipped on the light, revealing her somewhat messy office. A few papers were scattered over the 'L' shaped desk, and the floor to ceiling wall bookshelf behind the door was jammed with papers to be graded and some of her own work to do. They draped their jackets over the backs of the chairs in front of the desk. When Steve turned to leave, however, she stepped in front of him and shut the door, the lock clicking into place.

"So," Em said, biting her lip and fiddling with her necklace. She walked towards him and placed her hand on his chest, gently pushing him backwards. "I've got a bit of an early Christmas present for you." She smirked, leaning against her desk.

"Oh?"

"Uh huh," Emily nodded, crooking her finger. Steve grinned and walked towards her. When she wrapped her hand around his tie and tugged him down to kiss him, he smiled against her lips. Her other hand hooked in the belt loop of his slacks and she pulled him forward until she was pinned between him and the desk.

"Emily," he groaned, "we can't."

"Come on," she smirked, "we haven't christened the office yet."

"All of your coworkers are out there." His argument almost died right there when she bit his lower lip before sucking it between hers. Steve's hand traveled down her side, resting on her hips; his fingers curled around her, gently squeezing her ass. Em broke their kiss and smiled up at him before lifting herself onto the desk, pulling the hem of her dress up slightly.

"They didn't even see us come in," Em countered. Steve smiled wolfishly before kissing her hard, one hand buried in her hair, tipping her head up. His other hand slid up her leg, the calluses on his palms catching on her stockings. When his fingers met skin, however, he furrowed his eyebrows, pulling away from her kiss. Em smirked before releasing him, leaning back on her desk as his fingers slid across her thigh until it met the clip of the suspender holding up her stocking.

Steve let out a low moan, his other hand sliding up her other thigh and finding the clip. He forced her legs open wider, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk. "Sweethe-"

Emily clapped her hand over his mouth as someone walked past her office door, loudly something about inappropriate use of the copier machine. She let out a soft gasp and squirmed under his hands as Steve scraped his teeth across her palm. "_Monsieur Rogers_," she purred. "We'll just count this as your sneak preview."

"Tease," he growled.

"Just wait until we get home," she grinned.

OOO

The next few hours were torture. Steve tried to pay attention to the people he was talking to, but his mind kept drifting back to his Christmas present. When she moved away to talk with one of her graduate students, Steve found himself watching her, then glancing at his watch. As if realizing how impatient he was to leave, Em kept finding one reason or another to stay. It was only when the older members of the staff started to leave, and the grad students were making plans to go out drinking, that Em finally was ready to leave.

Steve wouldn't say that he drove recklessly back to Avengers Tower, because he would never do that with Emily in the car. She was less durable than him, and he would _never_ want to be the cause of her getting hurt. But there were a few points where he should have fully depressed the breaks instead of tapping them. And he didn't exactly do the best parking job when they arrived at the heated underground garage.

"Hey Cap, Doc," Clint said. Em and Steve stopped their hurried walk to the elevator. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was working on his prized Chevy Camaro, checking the engine fluids. He raised an eyebrow at them, taking in their shifty expressions.

"Hi," Em said.

"Clint," Steve nodded.

"Tony's looking for you. He's been going on about some party."

"Ok." Steve's arm snaked around Emily's waist as he said goodnight and Em waved as he hurried her to the elevator. "JARVIS?" Steve said as soon as they were in the car.

"Yes Captain Rogers?" the AI answered promptly as the car shot up to Steve's floor that Tony has so generously allowed him to live on, rent-free.

"Block access to my apartment for the night, please."

"Of course sir."

"I like the way you think," Emily grinned before adding, "And don't let anyone use the PA system."

"Unless it's an emergency," Steve corrected.

"An _actual_ emergency," Emily stated. "None of the 'I've misplaced X,Y,Z' or 'I really need to tell you something' when it can wait until morning'. And no letting Tony override it."

"As you wish," JARVIS said.

"Did we cover everything?" Emily asked Steve.

"I think so," he grinned as the elevator dinged and the door slid open. They stepped right into the living room, where the lights turned on but stayed somewhat dim. As soon as the elevator doors slid shut, Emily slid off her jacket, walking backwards away from Steve. He stalked after her, shedding his own coat, which he tossed over the back of the couch.

"So, Captain," Emily said, unwinding the scarf around her neck. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I was a bit distracted," he stated, loosening his tie.

"Oh?" They were headed towards his bedroom.

"I found out about a present I was getting."

"Yes?"

"Mmhmm," he hummed, reaching out to catch her waist, but she slapped his hand away.

"What to you take me for, Captain?" Emily smirked, reaching behind her back and unclipping the belt at her waist. "Some floozy?"

"You're a dish," he grinned, lunging forward and grabbing hold of her. Steve pulled her flush against him, leaning down to kiss her.

"Captain!" Emily gasped as he crouched, kissing a trail down her chest and stomach before wrapping his hands around the back of her thighs and lifting her off her feet. She threw her head back and laughed while wrapping her legs around his hips as he carried her into the bedroom. "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Yup," Steve said, setting her on her feet at the foot of the bed. He was about to kiss her again when she put her finger across his lips. He groaned; Emily smirked and grabbed the lapels of his shirt, shifting so that when she shoved him, he fell on the bed.

"Now, have you been good this year, Steven?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Steve grinned. Emily studied him for a moment before nodding, reaching for the hem of her dress. "Wait." She paused, furrowing her eyebrows. "Don't I get to unwrap my present?" Chuckling Em straightened up and raised her arms over her head. Grinning, he stood and tugged her dress up, looking her straight in the eyes as he did so. When it was finally pulled over her head, Em let her arms fall as the dress hit the floor.

Emily blushed slightly as Steve's eyes swept over her. She was wearing a red Chantilly Lace bustier and matching panties, with the garters he'd found earlier. His blue eyes gleamed with undisguised lust as he leaned down to capture her lips, his right hand pressing firmly against her back so that her body curved against him. He rubbed the lace of on the panties between his thumb and forefinger before sliding his hand back to cup her ass.

After toeing off her heels, Emily pushed Steve onto the bed again before straddling him. She could feel him straining against his slacks, but she took her time unbutton his shirt. Em stopped briefly when he kissed the tops of her breasts as his hands snuck around to begin untying to bustier. "Don't rip it," she ordered as he hastily tugged at the ribbons.

She shoved his shirt from his shoulders, forcing him to stop his attack on her clothes as she insistently removed it, and then his undershirt. Grinning, Em buried her hands in his mussed hair, before giving him a bruising kiss. Steve fumbled with the garter clasps for another minute before he managed to remove the bustier. Without looking, he tossed it across the room as he kissed down her bare chest. In the blink of an eye, he had flipped them so that he was now standing between her legs. Em laughed as he winked and unbuckled his belt and slacks.

Biting her lip, Em moved up towards the pillows, watching as Steve removed his pants and socks, and finally his briefs. Her eyes ran across his body, and Emily knew that she'd never tire of looking at him. Especially with the lustful gleam in his eyes. Steve knelt on the bed and reached for her, running his hands up her stockings. His hands wrapped around her knees and he pulled her towards him before lowering himself between her legs.

"Merry Christmas, Captain," Emily purred.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," Steve said as he slid down her panties.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, so this is for the readers of Change is Everthing. You've all been begging me for smut, and I'm pretty sure this is as close as I'm going to get to writing it.

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think =]


	3. I'm Gettin' Nuttin' For Christmas

**Day Three: I'm Gettin' Nuttin' for Christmas**_  
_

_Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Mommy and Daddy are mad.  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad._

* * *

"ANTHONY!" Pepper screeched, storming into the garage, "EDWARD. STARK."

"Yes," Tony cocked an eyebrow and turned his stool around to face the irate woman.

"Please tell me," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "that you did not just cancel the investors holiday party."

"I didn't," Tony said, pointing his screwdriver at her. "I cancelled it a couple hours ago." The look on Pepper's face made Tony think putting on his Iron Man suit wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"And _why_ did you do that?"

"Uh…because I can?" He spun the stool back around to face his computer. "J, run the diagnostics on the engine. It was a bit slow this morning."

"Yes, Sir," Jarvis said.

"Tony, I've been planning that party for over a month!"

"Make sure that the carburetor is in good shape."

"Everything seems to b-"

"Tony!" slammed her portfolio down on the table. "We needed that meeting! If you want to continue with the clean energy campaign, we need to reach out to other companies on limiting their-"

"Boring," Tony stated, leaning closer to the engine block he was rebuilding. "Besides, aren't a few of the CEOs on your guest list Jewish?"

"Hence the _holiday_ party, rather than a Christmas party. And that's not the point-"

"Rhodey make it in yet?"

"What?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes is currently flying over Virginia. His plane is due to arrive in forty minutes," Jarvis answered.

"Ok. Tell Happy to get the car ready," Tony said, standing up and brushing his greasy hands on his t-shirt. When he moved to put his hands on her shoulders, Pepper stepped back, not wanting her blazer ruined. "It's not a big deal, Pep. Besides, who wants to spend the night acting like we enjoy each other's company? Which is why I think we shouldn't do the-"

"We are doing the Christmas party," Pepper stated. "You are not backing out of that one. Besides, I've already mentioned it to Jane and Emily and Darcy." Tony rolled his eyes, realizing that between the four women, the party was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

"Remind me again why people live in my tower?"

"Go get Rhodey. I'll deal with everything else."

"You always do," Tony smirked, giving her a quick peck before leaving the garage.

Pepper waited until Tony was out of sight before taking her phone out and making a call. When it finally allowed her to leave a voicemail, she sighed. "Try to talk Tony out of cancelling the investor party. Maybe he'll listen to you." With a sigh, she hung up and slipped the phone back into her pocket. It was going to be a long day.

OOO

"You cancelled the investor party?" James Rhodes said as he and Happy walked towards Tony's flashy car. The billionaire had stepped out moments before hand to greet his best friend.

"That's what you say after two months without seeing each other?"

"Hi Tony," Rhodey smirked, embracing his friend, "You cancelled the investor party?"

"Pepper," Tony said under his breath and shook his head. "It's not like I can't meet with the CEOs some other time."

"Did you even bother talking to her about it before you called it off?"

"No," Happy answered for Tony as he slid behind the wheel.

"You're all acting like this is the first time I've done this," Tony spread his arms, glaring at his friends. "Besides, I'm thinking of going back to Malibu for Christmas." He smirked, glancing at the snow outside of his window.

"Yeah, Pepper's going to let that happen," Rhodey scoffed. "She's looking forward to the first 'family' Christmas."

"What family?" Tony asked quickly, his mind racing to the possible implications of that statement.

"The Avengers." Behind his sunglasses, Tony rolled his eyes.

OOO

Pepper Potts was not happy when she walked into the penthouse. Right off of the elevator, she stepped out of her Louboutins and tugged at the clip in her hair. It had taken all afternoon to smooth over the other CEOs' egos, and to contact all of the vendors that were under contract to do the party. It was a long day. What she wanted at that moment was a long hot bath and a glass of wine.

"Hey Pepper," Rhodey said, smiling at the tired woman.

"Rhodey," Pepper smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"You!" Tony said, pointing at her with his scotch glass in hand. "It's bad enough that you yell at me, but getting Happy and Rhodey in on it too?"

"Its cancelled, Tony. You got what you wanted," Pepper said, exasperation sneaking into her voice. She strode across the room, grabbed a bottle of wine from the chiller beneath the bar and quickly removed the cork. After retrieving a glass, she smiled at Rhodey. "Your room is set up –"

"Tony showed me already."

"Perfect. We're having dinner brought in around seven o'clock. Now, if you'd excuse me." With her piece said, Pepper retreated to the master suite and kicked the door shut as she poured herself a glass of wine. Half the glass was drunk in a single gulp, and quickly refilled as she walked towards the bathroom. When the tub was only half full, she slipped in, feeling the tension relaxing from her muscles. The lavender bath oil had been a good addition.

There was a gentle tapping on the door, and Tony's head peaked into the bathroom. "On a scale of one to space-nuke, how mad are you?"

"Monte Carlo," Pepper replied, closing her eyes and turning off the tap with her toes. She sank further into the bath as Tony stepped inside, gently shutting the door. He knelt beside the tub and crossed his arms on the edge, resting his chin on his arms.

"That bad?"

"Would you prefer your birthday?" He hissed and frowned.

"I screwed up, Pep. I didn't think this would be that big of a deal."

She bit her tongue against the tirade that threatened to spill out. 'Of course you didn't, Tony' she wanted to say. 'You think parties spring up because you appear. But no, there are caterers to hire and menus to approve, decorators to coordinate, and schedules to be consulted. There are hours of work put into something that you decided to cancel on a whim because you didn't feel like mingling for a few hours to support a cause that we both hold dear.'

Instead, she only nodded and said, "I'm sure you didn't," before taking another sip of wine. The hot water was making the alcohol hit her quickly, and she felt pleasantly drowsy. Pepper opened her eyes and turned to look at Tony when he placed his hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing small circles on her skin with his thumb. "It's just…I thought we could spend Christmas at home, in Malibu. You and me. Especially after…" His eyes darkened, and Pepper knew exactly what he was thinking of. She set her wine glass on the side of the tub and ran her hand up his arm.

"That's why we need to have it here," Pepper sighed. "Because all of you went through that, and we need to move past it." She pushed herself up, smiling as Tony's eyes followed the water that cascaded down her chest, and wrapped her hand around his neck. "We all need a bit of normal."

Tony smirked and let her pull him closer; there was a soft 'clink' as the arc reactor hit the tub. "Fine, we can stay in New York." He felt Pepper smile against his lips as he straightened enough to wrap his arms around her, not caring that the front of his shirt was soaked through.

"Anything else, Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked when they broke away. He sighed when she pushed his wandering hands away.

"That'll be all, Ms. Potts."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, so it's somewhat late tonight, but it still counts! I struggle when writing Tony and Pepper, because I'm not too familiar with their characters (except in the movies) and worry that they're OOC all the time. So I'm sorry if they are OOC.

And yes, this one doesn't really have the overt Christmas feels of Em and Steve, but I feel like Tony this is something Tony would do.

As always, thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!


	4. Snow Miser - Heat Miser

_Snow Miser – Heat Miser_

_I'm Misses White Christmas__  
__I'm Misses Snow__  
__I'm Misses Icicle__  
__I'm Misses Ten Below__  
__Friends call me Snow Miser,__  
__What ever I touch__  
__Turns to snow in my clutch__  
__I'm too much!_

_I'm Mister Green Christmas__  
__I'm Mister Sun__  
__I'm Mister Heat Blister__  
__I'm Mister Hundred and One__  
__They call me Heat Miser,__  
__What ever I touch__  
__Starts to melt in my clutch__  
__I'm too much!_

* * *

Clint ducked as Nat threw a punch, responding with a quick jab to the side that she easily blocked. "Are we really doing this?" he asked, throwing his arm up to protect his face from her attack.

"It's apparently a team building thing," Nat replied.

"I'm thinking we sneak off, grab the first flight out of New York, and hit the Bahamas," he said, giving the signal that he was done sparring. Natasha relaxed from her offensive stance and rolled her shoulders.

"Not a fan of the snow, Barton?"

"We're owed some vacation time," he shrugged. "And I'm thinking that fruity drinks on the beach sounds pretty good. How about Australia? We don't have anyone to watch out for there." He easily caught the towel she tossed him and rubbed the sweat from his face before grabbing the water bottle off of the bench. After taking a long swig, he raised an eyebrow. "What'd'ya think?"

"I think Pepper would kill us if we skipped out on her party," Natasha said.

"You could take her."

"That woman manages to get Tony Stark to behave. She's got hidden skills we've yet to uncover." Clint tipped his bottle at her, acknowledging the truth in her statement. After grabbing their things, the two agents left the gym Stark had built in the Tower and walked towards the elevator, and unspoken agreement to go to her floor to cool down. Clint spent the next ten minutes stretching, with the added bonus of seeing how very flexible his teammate was as she did yoga. It was a trait that that he very much appreciated. "Stop staring at my ass," Nat ordered.

"Australia," he said, forcing his voice to be light. "Heat, sand, surf, bikinis, alcohol…"

"Fine. You tell Pepper that we're going, and I'll book our tickets."

"Deal," Clint grinned.

OOO

An hour later, a defeated Clint slunk back into Nat's apartment, nursing a tumbler of whiskey on the rocks. "How'd it go?" Natasha asked, setting her book aside and smirking.

"We're staying for Christmas," he sighed, collapsing on the couch. His ears were still ringing slightly from the verbal lashing he'd just gotten. Clint had had the misfortune to stumble upon a planning meeting, and the League of Superhero Girlfriends (a.k.a. Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and Emily) had promptly, and loudly, informed him that under no uncertain circumstances was he to leave the country, state, or city without having a valid reason, and 'I don't like the snow' was not a good reason.

Natasha smirked and put her feet in his lap, "Embrace the cold, Clint."

"You say that after you nearly freeze your ass off on a recon mission," he snarled, shivering at the memory.

"Я вырос в России," she sighed.

"Yeah? Well I'm from Iowa, and I still don't like the cold." Natasha studied him for a minute before standing up.

"Get your coat."

"Tasha," he whined."

"Coat."

OOO

"What are we doing up here?" Clint asked, pulling his coat closer around himself and glaring up at the snow that was starting to fall. Tasha walked to the edge of the room, avoiding where the Tesseract had been, and leaned against the wall. The snow clung to her black gloves, and she curled her fingers, listening to it squeak.

"That's why," she said nodding towards the city. There were twinkling lights in the windows of the surrounding buildings, and the faint ringing of a bell. Clint walked and stood beside her, his hand sliding over to cover hers.

"The rebuild is going pretty good." She turned her hand over and threaded her fingers through his, squeezing gently.

"It's only been a few months," she sighed. He moved closer to her, untangling their hands and wrapping it around her waist. After a moment, Nat relaxed against him, resting her had on his shoulder.

"You realize this is the first Christmas we haven't been on a mission in…"

"Three years?" Clint nodded, turning to kiss her forehead.

Their last few Christmases had been interesting. The year before had been in Istanbul, before that in Caracas, and Mogadishu before that. They'd in firefights, or schmoozing crooked politicians, and running covert operations.

This year it would be quiet. Their biggest threat would be a minor explosion in Tony's lab (if Pepper let him go in there at all), a drinking contest, or being forced to sing Christmas carols. It was going to be…

A change of pace is what it was going to be.

The two agents stood there in silence, wondering at the fact that this Christmas, they would be Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, not Black Widow and Hawkeye. They would be expected to interact with the other Avengers and their significant others, joke and laugh, and drink eggnog. It was a Christmas _party_. How long had it been since they'd been to a party without having a target and mission to accomplish?

"Ok, the snow isn't that bad," Clint sighed. Natasha smiled and lifted her head, dislodging the snow that had settled in her hair.

"Australia?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think Australia can wait," he sighed, pulling her close and kissing her.

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** I failed already! Lol, this was supposed to go up yesterday but I spent the whole day packing up my apartment and moving home. So look for another chapter today so that we'll be on track.

This one's shorter than the others, because I kind of struggled with Clint and Natasha. Hopefully you like it!


	5. It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Day Five: It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year**

_It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year_  
_ There'll be much mistltoeing_  
_ And hearts will be glowing_  
_ When love ones are near_  
_ It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year_

* * *

Dr. Jane Foster smiled and rested her cheek on Thor's broad chest. He absent-mindedly stroked her bare shoulder, one hand behind his head. Thor had returned from his most recent trip to Asgard only hours before hand, and they'd wasted no time reacquainting themselves. As that old saying says, distance makes the heart grow fonder.

"Jane?" Thor said finally, making her look up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"This festival we are to attend-" Jane frowned, what festival? "The Christ Mass celebration."

"You mean Tony's Christmas party?"

"Yes. I do not understand this custom." It really shouldn't have surprised Jane as much as it did. Because, to be honest, she spent half of her time with him explaining human actions.

"Oh," Jane said, frowning slightly. Explaining quantum physics was no problem, but Christmas? "Well, it's kind of a long story. And there's a couple variations on it."

"Ah," Thor nodded. "Much as any tale of renown."

"Yeah…" she said, trying to collect her thoughts. "So Christmas…" Jane spent the next few minutes explaining the birth of Jesus in the manger, and how the three Wise Men gave him gifts. "So that's the story."

"You said there were many?" Thor said.

"Maybe you could ask the others?" she smiled, moving up to kiss his throat.

"Another time," he grinned.

OOO

"Darcy!" Thor boomed, making her jump, sloshing hot chocolate on the counter.

"Hey, Big Guy," she grinned. "Stop!" Thor paused mid-step. Darcy bound over to him and stood on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Bewildered, he raised his eyebrows.

"Dar-"

"Mistletoe," she cut him off, pointing above his head. He looked up to see a small plant bundle tied with red ribbon. "It's kind of a tradition that you kiss under it."

"In memory of Baldur," he nodded solemnly.

"Yup…wait, what? Halt!" Bruce looked up from his report and looked around, as if surprised that he had somehow made it out of his lab without realizing it.

"Miss Lewis," he said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. He was startled when she walked right up to him and pointed at the ceiling. After his quick glance up, Bruce's mouth fell open slightly. "Uh…"

Smirking, Darcy leaned towards him, pinning the report he was holding between them. She brushed her lips over his, and grinned when he blushed. "Now what were you saying about Baldur?"

"My brother cause my mother great pain with his trick," Thor shook his head. "She had asked all plants and animals promise not to harm Baldur, but overlooked this one," he pointed to the mistletoe overhead. "He was killed with a spear fashioned of mistletoe."

"Whoa," Darcy said, looking up and giving the plant the stink eye.

"Interesting," Bruce nodded, and before thinking said, "Some cultures believe it's an aphrodisiac and helps with fertility."

"I can see it," Darcy smirked before turning to Thor again, "For Baldur." Thor lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers.

"For Baldur," he echoed before turning to Bruce.

"Wha? No."

"Someone missed cultural sensitivity training," Darcy rolled her eyes. Bruce narrowed his eyes and shook his head before taking a deep breath.

"For Baldur," he said, sounding resigned. After Thor kissed him, Bruce looked like he was resisting wiping his mouth.

"For Baldur!" Darcy chuckled, kissing him again. She lingered a bit longer this time, and enjoyed the way he unconsciously licked his lips after she'd pulled away. Now," she said, linking arms with Thor and pulling him towards the television. "Has anyone told you about the Holiday Armadillo?"

"No," Thor sounded genuinely interested.

"What?! He's only Santa's part Jewish right hand man!" Darcy scoffed. "Oh, and it's Darcy," she tossed over her shoulder to Bruce, adding a wink for good measure.

"Don't forget the time Superman flew all of the Jews out of Egypt," he called after them.

OOO

"Hi," Steve said, sitting up on the couch as the elevator dinged open.

"Greetings, friend Steven," Thor said, striding across the room. "I'm was told your lady was here."

"Present!" Emily said, raising her hand from where she was sitting on the floor. The coffee table in front of her was covered with her student's final exams that needed to be graded. "What can I do for you?" she asked, taking off her glasses and tossing them onto the unfinished test she'd been working on.

"You are a keeper of history, are you not?"

"I, uh, guess you could say that," she shrugged, pushing up onto the couch. Steve pulled up his legs and set aside his sketchbook.

"I wish to know the meaning of this Christmas festival," Thos stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Perhaps you know?"

"Oh, uh," Emily said, glancing at Steve. "That's kind of a big question to answer. And not really my specialization, but I could suggest some movies for you to watch."

"Thank you," Thor inclined his head.

"Actually," she smiled, glancing at her watch and then at the stack of tests, "I could do with a break. And I've got a good idea for a movie." It took another few minutes to get Jane to join them, and the popcorn ready. The foursome settle down on Steve's couch just as the black and white footage started to roll, and the World News appeared on the screen, looking very similar to old war footage.

"Today, children everywhere are making preparations for an event of world shaking significance: the annual visit of Santa Clause." Children picking out ornaments and decorating the tree filled the screen, and Jane and Emily grinned. Steve joined them when he recognized Fred Astaire's voice.

After they finished watching Santa Clause if Coming To Town, Jane and Thor went back to their room. "So do you understand Christmas now?" she asked.

"I believe so," he nodded. "A large man in a red suit, with the assistance of a magical Armadillo, rewards children for their behavior." Jane fought a losing battle to stop from grinning.

"That's part of it," she said. "Mostly it's about being with loved ones."

"Then this shall truly be a very happy Christ Mass," Thor said, leaning down to kiss his Jane.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woohoo! Caught up =D So the bit about Baldur is actually a Norse myth, and what Bruce said is true as well. Oh, and the bit about the Holiday Armadillo and Superman? Friends reference. Look it up, cause it's hilarious.

Hope you like it!


	6. Deck The Halls

**Day Six: Deck The Halls  
**

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, _  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _  
_Tis the season to be jolly, _  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

* * *

"We need more flour!" Emily sighed, sprinkling the last bit onto the counter of the penthouse kitchen.

"I might have some," Natasha shrugged.

" 'Ou bake? Oofs," Darcy covered her mouth after accidently spitting out sugar cookie crumbs.

"I cook," Natasha corrected.

"More to the left," Pepper said, looking at the bow that Thor was helping hang up. The God shifted, pulling the bow out of alignment.

"Does this look right?" Jane asked, holding up a bowl of frosting. Emily glanced at it and nodded, pulling a spoon out of the drawer and taking a sample.

"Perfect," she grinned. They were using her mother's recipe for homemade cookies and frosting for the party. "Just separate into the bowls and add the food coloring."

"You're in charge of that," Jane said, passing the mixing bowl to Darcy. The buxom brunette smirked and set her half-eaten cookie back on the cooling rack and took the bowl before placing a large dollop on the headless Santa.

"Something smells good," Steve said, emerging from the elevator, his hair still damp from his shower. Emily leaned back to kiss him, keeping her flour-covered hands away from his clean shirt.

"Get a room," Darcy chuckled, flicking some frosting at them.

"Don't be jealous," Em chuckled. "Actually, be very jealous." Steve grinned and wiped the frosting off of his girl's shirt before popping it in his mouth.

"Absolutely not." Everyone turned to see Pepper standing with her hands on her hips, looking at Tony, who had just emerged from his and Pepper's room. In his hands was a small pile of badly wrapped gifts. Clint looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and smirked.

"Come on, Pep. If I'm doing this, we're doing this in style."

"The tree is already decorated. We are not putting those up."

"Uh, my tower, my tree."

"This is my twelve percent of the tower, and I say no."

"What are they?" Jane asked.

"Good question," Tony grinned. "Pepper told me this was a team building party. So I bought my each of my teammates a present."

"If we're doing this," Pepper sighed, "I might as well get my presents."

"You didn't-"

"Pepper, you shouldn't-"

"Uh, were we doing-"

"It's just a little something," Pepper said, waving off the panicked looks from the other League of Superhero Girlfriends girls. With a smile, she walked to her office and emerged with five small blue boxes with white ribbon bows.

Tony tossed each of the Avengers a package before collapsing on the couch next to Clint. Pepper walked to the LSG members, handed them the box and gave them a hug; the last person she approached was Natasha. "Merry Christmas," she said, handing the redhead the blue box. Her eyebrows raised but Nat took the neatly wrapped box and set Tony's on the counter.

"Thank you," she said. Pepper hesitated a moment before hugging her.

"Really?" Clint asked, holding up a white box, the wrapping paper was crumpled in his lap.

"Original, huh?" Tony grinned.

"Thanks," Steve said, showing his to Emily, who laughed.

"It is a good likeness," Thor said wearily, the box in tatters at his feet. Hanging from his finger was an ornament of himself, Mjolnir raised. Natasha looked hesitantly opened hers and saw herself in a tiny, somewhat inaccurate replica.

"Ok, open yours," Pepper encouraged, grinning. The LSG looked at one another before pulling the ribbons in a synchronized motion. A blue material bag was inside of the box.

"You didn't!" Jane said.

"It's too much!" Emily protested.

"Whoa!" Darcy said, reading the Tiffany & Co. written across it.

"Shush," Pepper said, motioning for them to continue. All of the women found themselves new owners of sterling silver link bracelets with an oval tag with _LSG_ engraved on it. "Now we all have something, so even when we're not together and have to deal with them," she waved her hand around the room at the Avengers, "we've got each other."

There was a lot of eye wiping and grinning as the LSG hugged one another, each realizing how much their little club meant to them.

Darcy glanced around the room and realized that there was a very noticeable absence. She frowned and looked at the extra present sitting on Tony's lap, wondering where the good green doctor was.

OOO

"Think they'll be out long?" Jane asked, collapsing on the couch.

"Last minute shopping? I think so," Emily smirked.

"Definitely," Natasha stated.

"It happens," Darcy shrugged.

"Better them than us," Pepper grinned. The five women were scattered around the living room of the pent house in their PJs, glasses of eggnog balancing on their knees.

"Cheers to that!" Emily laughed, raising her glass.

"We did a good job," Jane sighed, looking around at the twinkling lights that had been strung, piles of Christmas cookies and plated fudge on the table, and the plastic snowflakes hanging from the ceiling.

"At least we don't have much to do for tomorrow," Pepper said, sinking into the couch.

"It looks very nice," Natasha stated, looking around. A small smile played on her lips as she raised her glass again. "Here's to a quiet Christmas."

"Our first Christmas together," Jane beamed.

"Merry Christmas, ladies," Emily laughed.

Darcy took a long drink of her eggnog, her eyes shooting to the unwrapped package still sitting on the bar. After a moment, she stood up. "I'll be back," she said, marching over to the bar.

"Hurry back," Pepper called, realizing where she was going. "We're going to start Love, Actually soon."

With a jerked nod, Darcy worked to the elevator and pushed the down button, tucking the present under her arm. "JARVIS?" she said once inside the car.

"Yes?"

"Do I even need to ask where he is?"

"No. Shall I take you there?"

"Yup." The elevator descended, and Darcy rocked on her toes, wondering how this was going to go.

* * *

**Author's Note**: A couple minutes late, but better than never. Almost time for the Christmas party! Hope you liked this one =)


	7. You're A Mean OneCold December Night

**Day Seven: You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch**

_You're a mean one, Mister Grinch  
You really are a heel  
You're as cuddly as a cactus  
You're as charming as an eel, Mister Grinch_

* * *

When the elevator dinged, Bruce didn't even look up from the microscope. "I'm still busy, Tony."

"Incorrect-a-mundo," Darcy said, sitting on a vacant rolling stool and sliding over to him.

"Miss Lewis," he said, somewhat startled. His glasses slid from the top of his head onto his nose as he jerked away from the microscope.

"For the millionth time, it's Darcy. And this," she said, placing her mug of eggnog and the wrapped present on the table beside him, "is for you."

"Oh, uh…" he stuttered, his hand shooting to the back of his neck. "Tha-"

"It's from Tony. He gave the rest of the team's theirs earlier, you know, when we were decorating for the party tomorrow?"

"Ah. About that-"

"The one that you're absolutely thrilled to go to, because there's probably going to be a drinking contest between Thor, Steve, Tony, and Natasha that'll end in a four way tie?" A smile tugged at the corner of Bruce's mouth as he fingered the corner of the present, tracing the smooth tape.

"I'm not really in the holiday spirit."

"Which is exactly why you should have been upstairs today! I mean, I get it, the science is important and all that." Darcy rolled her eyes and lifted her hands in a defensive way, "I work with Jane, I know. But come on! It's Christmas!"

"I appreciate your wanting me to join, but I'm…I haven't had the best history with this holiday." He watched as she opened and then closed her mouth, and he tried not to fixate on how plump her lips were. Christmas had never been a happy time in his house, with his father's alcohol fueled rages, and his mother being smacked around while attempting to protect him.

"You know that almost everyone in this tower's had a bad experience with Christmas? The last one Steve celebrated was in the forties during freaking World War II, and from what Pepper's told me, Tony's dad wasn't exactly in the running for Father of the Year. Clint and Natasha didn't really get to be kids, and Thor's still dealing with his brother's whole attempt to take over the world. So you turn into the Hulk? At least you're in holiday colors."

"Even so-"

"And do you hear me complaining about not being able to afford to fly home for Christmas? Nooo! I mean, it's not like I get to see them that often, but this whole being a lowly intern thing doesn't pay very well and that job with S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't materialized like I thought it would and-"

"I'm sorry," Bruce said. "I didn't realize…"

"Yeah, so, if I have to be upstairs putting on a good face, then you do too," Darcy said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Miss L-"

"Darcy."

Bruce heaved a sigh, "_Darcy_." She grinned. "I'm going to bring everyone's good mood down if I go upstairs."

"Uh, exactly the opposite. Your absence has been noted and commented upon. I mean, you weren't even there to open your present." Her hand darted out to push the gift closer to him and their hands brushed.

"You said it's from Tony?" Bruce asked, regarding the package skeptically.

"Yup."

"Should I be exercising extreme caution?"

"Nope, I think you're safe, Doc."

"Bruce," he smiled. "If you're Darcy, then I'm Bruce."

"Bruce," Darcy repeated, a lazy smile crossing her lips. Her fingers itched to reach over and ruffle his floppy hair.

He took the badly wrapped package in hand and lifted it to his ear, shaking it slightly. His eyes drifted back to Darcy, who smirked.

"No ticking time bombs?"

"Tony probably found a way to stop the ticking," he smiled. When she winked and clicked her tongue, making the pistols with her hands, he laughed.

"Good thing he's on our side, 'cause he'd make one bad ass villain." Still chortling, Bruce ripped the paper off, revealing a small box with cartoonish picture of the Hulk on it. Sighing, he opened the box and pulled out the ornament, dangling it from one finger. "Tony always managed to keep it classy," Darcy grinned.

"That he does," Bruce said, shaking his head.

"There's a reserved spot for that on the tree upstairs." When he didn't say anything, she reached out until the ornament was sitting on her palm. "He's not so scary looking, is he?" she said, spinning the plastic figure so that it faced her.

"It's not an accurate rendering," he sighed. The Hulk had definitely been made child friendly.

"Hey, I've seen the guy in action. He seems pretty…well not tame, but goal oriented?" her voice rose on the last word, as if trying to decide if it was the right phrasing. "And I'm not going to complain, especially after the Jolly Green Giant showed up out of nowhere and kept those robot thing-a-ma-bobs away from me."

Bruce flinched at the memory of Victor von Doom's attempt to exploit the craziness after Loki's attack. "It's not always that way," Bruce warned her. "The Hulk is dangerous."

Her mind when to the way Hulk had turned and said 'Darcy safe?' She'd jerked a nod, and he'd waited a heartbeat before going to rejoin the fight. When she'd been in the lab the next day, Bruce had acted like he hadn't remembered. Which, according to Tony, happened a lot. There had been a few weeks moping on her part, which consisted mainly of being a bit more sarcastic and shooting looks across the lab at him a more frequently than before.

Darcy shrugged, propping her elbow up on the table and putting her chin in her hand. "He's kind of a hero to me. And most of the city." Bruce shook his head and reached for her eggnog, taking a long drink. The corner of her mouth tipped up.

"Well, thanks for the break, but I should…" he motioned to the microscope.

"Oh no you don't," she said. "You are not making me go back upstairs and be the only single one."

"I've got work I need to finish."

"And I quote, 'A scientist job is never done!'" Bruce chuckled at the phrase Jane and Tony had written on the white board after Darcy had attempted to pull them away for lunch. "So a break now, or a break later, you'll still be coming back to stuff to do And if you don't go upstairs with me, I'm going to sit here and bug you."

Apparently, Bruce didn't believe her. When he turned back to examine his slide, Darcy pushed off the table, rolling across the floor. Her fingers curled around the seat and her toes pushed off the floor, spinning her around and around. Her hair flew out as she leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling. "Bruce," Darcy said in a singsong voice. "Bruce! There are cookies, and eggnog, and fudge upstairs! And they're watching movies. And relaxing."

With a heavy sigh, Bruce pushed away from the table as well, realizing that he wouldn't get any work done. "Alright, I give in," he said.

"Woo- oh!" Darcy said, stopping the stool and throwing her arms out to steady herself. "Spinny room."

"Here we go," Bruce laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder. When Darcy stood up, she stumbled into him; the blush that spread up his neck and across his cheeks made her chuckle.

"You're pretty solid under those baggy clothes, Doc."

"Er…thanks?"

"You're welcome. Now, grab your ornament and my eggnog, and we'll go catch the flick and then you can retreat to you cave to do science."

"Sounds like a plan."

They surreptitiously glanced at one another on the elevator ride up to the penthouse. When it dinged open, they were greeted by a flurry of activity. Apparently the Avengers had returned from their shopping trip and were digging into some of the baked goods and enjoying mugs of eggnog and hot chocolate. Bruce and Darcy tried to sneak in quietly, but that was spoiled when Tony spotted them.

"STOP!" the billionaire yelled before pointing up at the ceiling. The two looked above and saw that they'd stepped right under the mistletoe. As they lowered their heads, their eyes met, and both had shy smiled.

"For Baldur?" Darcy asked.

"For Baldur," Bruce repeated. Conscious of their audience, Bruce leaned down and kissed her, their glasses clicking together. Both ignored the catcalls from Clint and Tony.

Darcy smiled when he pulled away, and felt something flutter in her stomach when he licked his lips. Their eyes lingered for a moment longer before she turned and flipped off the others who were cheering.

"Let's find that spot for your ornament," she chuckled, looping her arm through his and pulling him over to the tree.

And that's how the Hulk joined Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye on the tree, with a large 'A' where the star was supposed to be.

* * *

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas_  
_ There's nothing else that you will need this Christmas_  
_ Won't be wrapped under a tree_  
_ I want something that lasts forever_  
_ So kiss me on this cold December night_

* * *

__**Author's Note: **So this is a two-fer song one. Because it Darcy and Bruce have different takes on Christmas. Hope you guys liked this one! I kind of ship Darcy with everyone so...this is my brief take on Bruce/Darcy. Hopefully everyone is in character.

Let me know what you think!


	8. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

**Day Eight: Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree**

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop,  
Mistletoe hung where you can see,  
Every couple tries to stop,  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Let the Christmas spirit ring,  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,  
And we'll do some caroling._

* * *

"Hey! There he is!" Tony yelled, clapping Bruce on the shoulder as the scientist emerged from the elevator the next night. "I thought we were going to have to send Darcy down to get you."

"Nope, made it on my own," Bruce said, ducking his head.

"Leave him alone, Tony," Pepper said, swatting his chest lightly. "Want a drink, Bruce?"

"I can get it," he replied, glancing over at the bar. Darcy was sitting on it, chatting with Clint and Natasha.

"Oh, he can get it," Tony said with a lewd wink before steering Pepper away. Bruce sighed, shaking his head and going to get his drink.

OOO

Across the room, Emily and Jane were sitting on the couch, both a few glasses of eggnog in, talking loudly over the Christmas music playing.

"So then he was like '_I didn't realize that was plagurizing'_," Emily huffed, making her voice lower. "I mean, what the hell do you think it is when you lift an entire passage from Voltaire and don't put a citation?!"

"I know!" Jane yelled. "I mean, come on, how hard is it to put that in there? But NOOOO! They'd much rather have us do all the god damn paperwork to bring them in front of the disciplinary board."

"You two are on vacation," Steve said, leaning over the back of the couch. "You don't have to deal with students, so why not forget about them for the night."

"Because," Jane hurumped.

"Yeah, because!" Emily seconded before grabbing her phone and shoving it in his face. "Because they keep e-mailing me and asking why they didn't get a better grade."

"Ooh kay," Steve laughed, taking her phone and slipping it into his pocket. "We're making sure you don't answer any of those tonight."

"I love you. You know, I love him?" Em asked, turning her attention back to Jane.

"Yup. Hey! Where's my guy? Thor!" Jane lurched to her feet, nearly splashing her Jack and Coke on her shirt.

"Yes, Jane?" Thor asked, opening his arms as she stumbled toward him.

"I love ya, ya know that?" Thor nodded and leaned to kiss her.

OOO

"I don't know why people get all sentimental at this holiday stuff," Clint said, looking over the rest of the party.

"'Cause it's Christmas magic, duh," Darcy said, swinging her feet. "Right, Doc?" she asked with a wink at Bruce.

"Uh… right," Bruce nodded before taking a hasty gulp of his eggnog.

"Besides, don't act like you're not happy to be with us," she grinned, throwing her arms around him and pulling the archer in for a hug. "You know you love us."

"Nat, back me up here."

"I think this is nice," she shrugged, putting her hand on her hip. The bracelet Pepper had given her gleamed on her wrist. "It's…normal."

"Psh," Clint rolled his eyes, "when have we ever done normal?"

"Exactly," Natasha said with an air of finality.

OOO

"We are not having a drinking contest," Steve said.

"I am dating a stick in the mud," Emily huffed.

"Don't worry, Rogers, we didn't think you'd join anyways," Tony smirked, setting the tumblers on the bar.

"Gauntlet. Thrown," Darcy grinned, nudging him with her hip. "Come on, Cap, show 'em what you've got."

"I can't get drunk," Steve stated. "It's just a waste of alcohol."

"Oh, you haven't had this stuff," Jane warned, pointing to the casks sitting on the bar. "I had it when I went to Asgard and wooh!" she waved her hand over her head. "Half a glass, Steve, half a glass."

"It's your metab-… metaban-… mataba-nism," Emily shook her head slightly. "Sooo, if this stuff's more concentrated, it col'd work."

Natasha leaned towards Clint and whispered, "Amateurs. Cant' hold their liquor."

"Two!" Clint banged his hand on the bar and held up two fingers. Tony grinned and quickly poured the two glasses and slid them towards the assassins.

"Za zdorovie," Tasha said, clinking her glass with Clint before raising it to the rest of the group.

"Za zdorovie," Clint echoed before taking a drink. It was sweet, and tasted of honey and some spice he couldn't identify. Normally, he wasn't a sweet drink guy, but it tasted pretty good.

"Good, yes?" Thor said, grinning as he grabbed the glass Tony slid to him.

"Yes," Natasha smiled before taking another tip. She held it on her tongue to savor the taste. Once everyone had a glass, Tony cleared his throat.

"To the Avengers!"

"And the LSG!" Pepper added.

"To our weird family," Darcy grinned. They all glanced at one another before raising their glasses.

"To family."

OOO

"You, my love, are drunk," Emily laughed.

"I'm not," Steve grinned, rolling his head towards her. She nodded. "Nooo. I can' get drunk."

"I think you can. Ann you know what we should do?"

"Hum?" Emily leaned closer and whispered in his ear. His bleary eyes started to gleam before he lurched to his feet, grabbing her hand. "Good night!" he waved over his shoulder as they hurried towards the elevator. Before it had even closed, Steve had her pinned against the wall.

"Some ones' having drunk sex," Jane said in a singsong voice. She raised an eyebrow at Thor, who was highly amused at the team's low tolerance for Asgardian mead. When he didn't notice, she tapped his knee.

"Ah," he smiled. "I think we shall retire for the evening." With Clint and Natasha having slipped away long before hand, Bruce and Darcy were left with a tipsy Pepper and a drunk Tony. And Tony made it abundantly clear that he was ready to call it a night.

Pepper had waved away their offer to help clean up and bid them a goodnight. Once in the elevator, Bruce and Darcy glanced at each other. "Gotta love knowing you're the only one not having sex tonight, huh?" Darcy asked, her brain to mouth filter a bit faulty.

"It certainly makes me appreciate that we've all got our own floors."

"Speek fur yourself," Darcy huffed. "I love those two, but thank god for my iPod." Bruce swirled his half empty glass of water and snorted. "Laugh it up, Doc."

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" Bruce suggested before realizing what he said. "I mean, I've got plenty of extra space and that way-"

"Thanks, Doc," Darcy grinned.

"Bruce," he corrected.

"I like 'Doc'," she shrugged before ruffling his hair. "Doc Moppy." Bruce chuckled and motioned for her to lead as the elevator opened on his floor.

A few minutes later, he was showing her one of the guest bedrooms. "Let me know if you need anything," he said.

"Will dooo," Darcy make the 'ok' sign and winked.

"Well…night…" Bruce said. When he turned to leave, Darcy put her hand on his arm and stopped him. She stepped closer and pressed her lips against his. He froze for an instance before kissing her back, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

"For Baldur?" Darcy said when they broke apart.

Bruce shook his head before leaning down to kiss her again.


	9. Blue Christmas

**Day Nine: Blue Christmas**

****_I'll have a blue Christmas without you_  
_I'll be so blue just thinking about you_  
_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_  
_Wont be the same dear, if you're not here with me_

* * *

"Sir," Jarvis said. When Tony didn't answer, he spoke again. "Sir, Agent Coulson is on the line."

"Mmph," Tony grumbled into his pillow.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked, rubbing her eyes and resisting Tony's attempt to pull her towards him. There was a slight _click_.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning," Coulson's voice suddenly filled their bedroom, "but we have a situation."

OOO

"Avengers Assemble."

Thor blinked as the sound reverberated around his chambers. Beside him, Jane stirred.

"Avengers Assemble."

He kissed the top of her head and gently rolled her so her head was resting against a pillow. The movement jostled her awake and she turned to face him just as he stepped out of bed. Jane silently admired his sculpted ass.

"Avengers Assemble."

"You have got to be kidding me," she huffed, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I fear not, my love," Thor said, toughing the button which would silence the alarm before gathering his clothes. When he looked over his shoulder at her, he smiled grimly, "There is work to be done."

OOO

"Wha?" Darcy gasped, sitting up quickly. Bruce jumped as well, his grip on her waist tightening.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Avengers Assemble."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Darcy groaned, flopping back onto the couch and flinging an arm over her eyes. "Why did anyone let Tony put that damn alarm in?"

Bruce looked at the woman in his arms and grinned before leaning down to kiss her. "I've got to go."

"Avengers Assemble."

"Doesn't it have a snooze button or something?" she asked, curling her fingers in his hair and pulling him back down. Bruce groaned as she flicked the back of his teeth with his tongue.

"I've got to go," he panted.

"Yup."

"Darcy."

"Uh huh."

"Avengers Assemble."

"Fine," she sighed.

OOO

"So much for a quiet Christmas," Clint smirked, slinging his bag over his shoulder. The alarm had been turned off immediately after the first sounding.

"Try not to sounds so disappointed," Tasha shot back.

OOO

"Steve," Emily groaned, "Steve." She jabbed his side before drawing her pillow over her head. He snored on, not hearing the alarm.

"Avengers Assemble."

"Steve!" Emily huffed, throwing the pillow at him. He removed the pillow and blearily looked at her.

"What?"

"Avengers Assemble."

"Oh," he sat up quickly as Em threw the blanket over her head.

"Turn it off!" her muffled voice pleaded. He stumbled across the room, nearly falling when his feet were tangled in the sheets, and hit the button by the door.

"He's got to be kidding," Steve said, slumping against the wall. "We're supposed to leave today." That got Emily's attention, and she threw the blanket off, sitting up with smoothing down her hair.

"Maybe they don't need you?" she said hopefully, knowing what his answer would be. Steve crossed the room and sat on the bed beside her, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I can't go on vacation when they need me." Her boyfriend was noble to a fault sometimes. Normally it was endearing and one of the things she loved the most about him, but today Emily Rose Harthorn wanted to be selfish. Em wanted to say that this was their first Christmas together, and that they were supposed to be going to Vermont where they'd go ice-skating, and skiing, and he would help her nephews build the giant snow fort like he'd promised, and they could relax with her family.

But the bracelet on her wrist reminded her that the other girls could demand exactly the same thing, and the absence of even one Avenger jeopardized the others. So instead, she rested her forehead against his and sighed. "Make sure you're safe, okay?" Em said, taking the Saint Michael medal he wore around his neck between her forefinger and thumb.

"Always," he nodded, wrapping his hand around her neck and kissing her again. Once he'd brushed his teeth, Steve went upstairs to the penthouse to see what had caused the alarm while Emily jumped in the shower. She was nearly done when he joined her, quickly scrubbing himself clean.

"Long trip?" she asked, rinsing the conditioner from her hair.

"Overseas," he nodded, washing his hair. Em stopped, her mouth falling open slightly.

"Bad?"

"It could be." Since she'd left S.H.I.E.L.D. and had lost her security clearance, Em wasn't authorized to know exactly what was going on. Moreover, she didn't want to. There was something to be said for being ignorant of what your boyfriend was running into. As long as he came home in one piece with as few injuries as possible, she would be happy. So she jerked a nod and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself before leaning against the sink.

Ten minutes later, he found her in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee. He set his bag down and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Em snuggled into his chest, coffee forgotten about, and bit her lip. "I can push off going to Tuck's for a few days," she said.

"Don't," Steve shook his head. "I'll find my way up there when I get back. You should go and have fun with your family."

"It's fine. I can hang out with-"

"Go, Emily," Steve said, forcing her chin up. "You've been looking forward to this all year." She huffed.

"Fine. But you're not getting out of the Great Harthorn Snowball War of 2012."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he grinned, kissing her softly.

OOO

"Great timing, huh?" Emily asked as she stepped onto the elevator to see Jane and Darcy standing there.

"Apparently evil didn't get the memo about this being the vacation season," Jane shrugged, sipping her coffee.

"Lame," Darcy huffed. Both women chose not to comment on the fact that she was wearing last night's clothes.

"Steve wants me to head up to Vermont today," Em said before blowing on her coffee.

"You should," they both nodded. "No use sitting around here waiting." More like watching the news 24/7, looking for some information on was the team was doings.

Over breakfast, with the television on in the background, the LSG members convinced Emily to go. So at noon, she drove off, 'Blue Christmas' playing on the radio.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's late! I got stuck watching the Munchkin solo last night, and she tricked me into thinking she was asleep when she wasn't...


	10. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Day Ten: I'll Be Home For Christmas**

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can count on me_  
_Please have snow and mistletoe_  
_And presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where the lovelight gleams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_

* * *

"Damn it," Tony snapped, slamming his fist down on the table as the computer gave another negative result.

"We'll recalibrate and try again," Bruce said through gritted teeth. Behind him, Natasha and Clint exchanged guarded looks.

"How long is this one going to take?" Steve asked.

"Not sure," Tony replied, disappearing behind the computer screen again.

"Might it not be easier to look?" Thor asked, his normally cheerful expression dour.

"Where do you propose we look?"

"You're technology-"

"My tech is what-"

"Enough!" Steve snapped, "That's enough. Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere." He scowled at the team. They'd been on edge for days. Their mission wasn't going well, and the repeated failures to find the weapon had made everyone tense. Add to that the fact that tomorrow was Christmas Eve and tempers were running high.

"Steve's right," Bruce said. "Everyone needs to take a breath and try to calm down."

"Cool as a cucumber," Clint smirked. "Some terrorist organization has a WMD? No problem. Threats against the US? We're good."

"Merry Christmas," Natasha deadpanned.

"The program's running again," stated Tony. "We can't do anything now but wait." He glanced at his watch before pulling out his phone. "Might as well call the girls and tell them we're probably not making it back for Christmas."

OOO

Jane's head popped up from the table as her phone rang. "Darcy!"

"Huh?" the brunette said, looking up from the couch where she'd fallen asleep.

"Phone. Phone is ringing," she pushed aside stacks of paper that Darcy may or may not have organized in some fashion, but it was lost when they tumbled to the floor. "WHERE IS MY PHONE?" Said inter vaulted the back of the couch helped rummage through the papers, finally unearthing the cell.

"It's Thor!" Jane grinned, spinning away while answering the call. "Hey!"

"Beloved," he sighed, leaning resting his forearm against one of the window panels of the helicarrier.

"Are you coming home?"

"I fear not, my Jane. This enemy proves most elusive."

"Oh," she huffed, waving off Darcy, who was dancing a bit as her phone vibrated in her hand.

"Stark fears we may miss the Christ Mass."

"Oh," her voice was sad. Thor's fingers itched to touch her, and he clenched his fist against the window, leaning his head against his arm.

"We will celebrate upon my return."

"Yeah, definitely. Are you…have you been…are you okay?"

"Yes, my love. And you?"

"Uh…just been trying to keep sane. Been watching a lot of the news."

"Fury will keep our actions from the public."

"I know. I just…I miss you, Thor."

"And I you. I love you."

"Love you, too."

OOO

Darcy ran out of Jane's lab and into the hallway, where she bounced up and down before forcing herself to take a breath and answer the phone. "Hiya."

"Hi," Bruce said. "I…uh…just wanted to…uh…In case the other's didn't tell you-"

"Spit it out, Doc," Darcy chuckled.

"We're not making it home by Christmas."

"Oh," she slumped against the wall.

"Yeah."

"So."

"Right."

"That bad?"

"It's more difficult than we anticipated" he sighed.

"Do I want to know?"

"I've recalibrated the mass spectrometer a few times."

"Say no more. I'm all scienced out at the moment."

"Jane working on something new?"

"Don't know. I've been unofficially reassigned to 24 hours news watch. Want to know about the Snow-mageddon in the Midwest? Or," her tone was suddenly skeptical, "are you guys causing it?"

"You've found us out," Bruce chuckled, leaning back in one of the lab chairs and pushing his glasses to the top of his head.

"I knew it! The Avengers have become a group of evil snow villains!"

"Or maybe we're still the good guys, making sure that people get their white Christmases."

"Eh. I prefer to think of you guys as secret evil weather controllers. It makes life interesting." He chortled, wondering why this vivacious young woman was interested in an old guy like him. "So…uh…" her voice was suddenly serious.

"Yeah?"

"About the other night."

"Uh huh?" He tensed before forcing himself to breathe. Was she regretting it? Bruce's glasses slid down his face as he leaned forward, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Would you…uh…maybe want to go grab dinner sometime?"

"What?"

"We don't have to," Darcy said quickly, slapping her hand over her face. "Just blame it on the holid-"

"I'd love to, Darcy."

"Great," she grinned.

"So, I'd better go."

"Ok. I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely."

"Later."

"Bye."

OOO

"Ms. Potts?" Pepper looked up from her portfolio, wondering why her secretary was interrupting the meeting.

"Yes, Katrina?"

"Mr. Stark is on line two," the woman said. "He said it's urgent." Pepper had risen to her feet at Tony's name and snapped her portfolio shut.

"If you'd excuse me for a moment," she smiled at the board members. They looked at one another as Pepper hurried from the room. Her heels clicked on the marble as she went to her office and picked up her phone. "Tony?"

"Bad news, Pep."

"I wouldn't expect anything different from you," she smiled, leaning back in her chair. She spun around to look out over New York City. "International incident? Press involved?"

"I'm sure you're prepared for all of those, aren't you?" Tony smirked.

"Well, with your history, at one point it was an inevitability."

"I'm a reformed man."

"We won't go that far. Now, please tell me you're coming home so I can get back to the board meeting that you somehow managed to get out of _again_."

"You act like I plan these things," Tony chuckled. "But…I'm not making it home for Christmas." He crossed his arm over his chest when she sighed.

"Soon there after?"

"I'm hurrying, Pep."

"I know you are, Tony." They were quiet for a moment, just listening to one another breathe.

"Are you going over the next arc reactor tech?"

"Trying to get the board to go along with the expansion."

"They fighting you on it?"

"No. The stock support our move and I've got the most of the votes I need. Just trying to get the last few."

"You'll get them."

"I know. The press you did really helped."

"That's good."

"Well, I should probably get back in there before they plot a take over," she chuckled.

"I wouldn't put it past Meyer."

"I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Okay. I'll call you when I can."

"Alright. And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Come home soon. I love you."

"Love you too, Pepper."

OOO

Nothing, Emily decided, will kill your Christmas spirit more than going to the mall the day before Christmas Eve. But that's exactly where she found herself, waiting for her disk of the family pictures with Santa. Her mother had made the comment that they needed a family portrait, so the Harthorn clan had climbed into the numerous cars and driven to hell on earth.

It was so loud that she barely heard her phone ringing, and caught it on the last chime. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Steve," Emily breathed, motioning to her family that she would be back in a moment. "Hang on, let me get to somewhere quiet." The only place of refuge she could find was in the bathroom. "Steve?"

"Emily," he smiled, sliding down the wall of the detention area. "How's Vermont?"

"Loud. Cold. Fun. How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. We're…I don't want to say it on an unsecure line."

"Right," Em sighed. "But it's safe to say you're not in the States?"

"Unfortunately." She bit her lip and nodded, crossing her arm over her chest.

"So you're…uh… not going to make it for Christmas?"

" I don't think so, Sweetheart."

"Em?" Lauren, her sister-in-law called, walking into the bathroom with her two-year-old daughter Mackenzie. "Everything okay?" Em nodded, blinking back the tears of disappointment. She mouthed 'I'll be out in a minute'. Lauren nodded and retreated.

"Emily?"

"Sorry. We're at the mall and it's kind of crazy."

"Sounds like fun," Steve smirked. "How was skiing?"

"It was great. I'm sore but it was so much fun. But what about you? How have you been?"

"It's…" Steve looked up at the ceiling, and then over to where Coulson had been stabbed by Loki. "It's not going as well as we hoped."

"Yeah?"

"We're getting through it, though. I just wish that I weren't here."

"I know, babe," Emily chuckled sadly. "I don't want you to be there either, but you've got a job to do." He shook his head, smiling.

"I love you so much, Emily Rose."

"I love you too, Steven Grant. And don't worry," she sighed, wiping at her eyes. "We'll do Christmas once you get home."

"I'm sorry, Hon. I really wanted to be there."

"I know, Steve, I know. But right now, you need to concentrate on getting the job done and then getting back to me, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," he smirked.

"In one piece."

"Of course."

"Good. But hey, I've got to go. My family's waiting…"

"Ok. Tell them I say hello, would you?"

"I will. Call me again when you can?"

"I will."

"_Je t'aime, mon coeur_."

"I love you too," Steve grinned. "Merry Christmas, Sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, Steve." There was a moment when neither wanted to hang up, before Emily disconnected. She turned around and cleaned her face before walking out to meet her family.

"Everything okay?" her mother asked.

"How is," Tuck, her brother, lowered his voice, "the Captain?"

"Emily?" her father said, his voice colored with worry.

"He's fine," she said quickly. "Just wanted to let me know he won't be making it for Christmas."

"Oh, Sweetie," her mother sighed, pulling her in for a hug. "That's too bad."

"It's okay," Em said. "Where'd Lauren go?"

"She and the kids are going to meet us in the food court," Tuck shrugged before throwing his arm over his baby sister's shoulder. "Come on, Squirt." Em rolled her eyes.

It was only after they'd been sitting in the food court for nearly ten minutes that Lauren arrived. Mackenzie ran up to Em, her sixteen-year-old sister, Jessica, not far behind. "Auntie Em! Present!" she said excitedly as her father scooped her up.

"Not until Christmas," Em laughed, ticking Kenzie, who squirmed in Tuck's arms.

"Auntie Em! We got you something!" Brandon and Jack grinned, presenting her with a large box shaped like a house.

"Shouldn't this go under the tree?" Em asked, looking at Lauren.

"Nope. This one's for now," she smiled.

"Ok, what'd you get your Auntie?" Em asked her nieces and nephews, scrunching her nose.

" 'Sa bear!" Kenzie clapped.

"Shhh!" Tucker hushed his daughter.

"A bear!" Emily laughed. It turned into a gasp, however, when she lifted the Build-A-Bear out of the box, and looked at its Captain America costume. "Thank you guys," she said, biting her lip and hugging them individually.

"Just a little something," Lauren said, kissing her cheek. "For when Steve's not here."

"Thanks, Lauren," Em smiled, hugging the bear to her chest.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not quite sure where I got off track, but there won't be a chapter posted for the 23rd so that the story will end on the 25th. Sorry about the confusion!


	11. All I Want for X-Mas is You (Part 2)

**Day Eleven: All I Want For Christmas Is You Part II**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking For  
No, I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
You know that all I want for Christmas  
Is you...  
Is you..._

_All I Want For Christmas Is You - Michael Buble cover_

* * *

Emily was dozing on her brother's couch on Christmas Eve night, tired out from a day of baking and family activities. The Harthorns had watched It's A Wonderful Life while Lauren, Em, and her mom (along with Jessica for the first time) made sugar cookies and made homemade frosting. The kids had cut out their cookies, and Em and Tuck had devolved into their annual frosting fight. Which launched the Great Harthorn Snowball War of 2012.

Later that night, they'd all opened their one present, which was always a new pair of pajamas and settled down with their choice of hot apple cider, eggnog, or hot chocolate while Em's dad read _'Twas The Night Before Christmas_. After that, the kids had set out their cookies and carrots for Santa and his reindeer before being tucked into bed. The older Harthorns sat around the table, reminiscing about the old days.

Emily had volunteered to wait up for the coffee cake to finish baking while the rest of her family had turned in for the night. So she had curled up on the couch with her new teddy bear, and watched _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_ for the millionth time. It had started to snow a while earlier, and the muffled sound of snow hitting the roof made her pull the blanket closer around her, snuggling with the closest approximation she'd get to Steve for a while.

"Ugh," she groaned when the oven beeped forty minutes later. Blearily, she slapped the coffee table for her glasses, nearly overturning her glass of water in the process, and jammed them on her face as the beeping became more insistent. Once the cake was out of the oven, Em leaned against the sink put her head in her hands. As much fun as she was having today, she couldn't help but think that, if Steve were here, they'd be getting ready for Midnight Mass (he'd wanted to go, and Em [a lapsed Catholic] had agreed to go).

And how there wouldn't have been an odd man out in the snowball fight earlier.

And how Steve's pajamas were still sitting under the tree, waiting to be unwrapped.

Or how curling up on the couch with Steve would have been much more comfortable.

Sighing, Em went around the house, turning off all of the lights except for the Christmas tree, and snagged her cell phone. She was nearly to Tuck's office, where she'd been staying, when her phone rang. Frowning, she hurried back into the kitchen, away from where the family would overhear. "Hello?" she said in a whispered one.

"Happy Christmas, Doctor Harthorn," the automated voice of JARVIS said.

"Is everything okay?" she demanded. JARVIS had never called her while the Avengers were away unless something was wrong.

"The team is perfectly fine. Master Stark has asked me to inform you that they are on their way home now."

"They are?" Em grinned, sinking down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Yes. Agents Barton and Romanoff are currently piloting the Quinjet towards your location."

"What?"

"Do you have to coordinates of the local high school?"

"The high school?"

"Yes. There is a suitably large field where Captain Rogers may land." Em knew where the high school was; she and Jessica had gone for a drive the other night to get away and chat, and ended up there. "Shall I inform him that you will be there?"

"What time will they get there?"

"Approximately twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?!" screeched Em, standing up quickly. The high school was at least fifteen minutes away.

"Yes."

"Crap. Ok, I'll be there."

"Excellent. Good evening, Doctor. And happy Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, JARVIS." After flinging her phone onto the table, Em sprinted back to her room, unbuttoning her PJ top as she went. She threw on a clean pair of jeans and a sweater, quickly glanced in the mirror and bemoaned the fact that she'd already removed her make up, and pulled her red pea coat off of the hook on the back of the door. Her boots were quickly zipped up, and her jeans jammed in them, before pulling on her hat.

"Holy hell," Em huffed when she ran out of the house. She paused only to lock the door and then hurried to her car, pulling on her driving gloves. The snowmen at the end of the driveway nearly became collateral damage as she drove off.

The roads were nearly empty, and Em sang along with the Christmas tunes on the radio, unable to keep the stupid smile off her face. It only disappeared when she hit a path of black ice and began to spin out. The yellow 'ABS' light on her dashboard lit up as the car slid, and Em slammed on the breaks, trying to keep the wheel steady. Her heart froze in her chest, and she swallowed a scream.

And just as quickly as it starts, it's over.

Emily pulled the car over on the shoulder of the road and sucked in a deep breath, throwing the car into park. Shaking, she rested her head on the steering wheel and reached for the hazard lights. She could hear her dad yelling at her about being careful while driving in the snow. And Steve's warnings about ice every time she'd left the apartment.

It took another five minutes before Em felt like she could continue driving, and by that time she was running extremely late. With her heart pounding, Em glanced over her shoulder and turned off the hazards before pulling back onto the road. She gripped the wheel tightly, going below the speed limit. When she finally pulled up to the high school, she drove around the back, looking for the football field. Just as she parked the car and turned off the headlights, the floodlights turned on.

Smiling, Emily got out of the car and looked up to see the Quinjet hovering.

OOO

"This is your stop, Cap," Clint said over the comms. Steve, who had been dozing in his chair, jerked his head up.

"Are we back at the tower already?" he asked, unclipping his buckle and standing up.

"Nay," Thor clapped him on his should. "An early Christ Mass gift for our Captain."

"She's just pulled up," Natasha said, peering out the window at the car below.

"JARVIS, lights," Tony grinned. Steve strode towards the cockpit and looked out the window to the football field below, blinking as the lights clicked on. Leaning over Natasha, he saw Emily's car.

"We're in Vermont?"

"Yeah, now hurry up and make the jump so we can get home too," Tony chortled.

"But Fury wants us to debrief tomorrow."

"It's Christmas," Bruce said, sounding exhausted, "he can wait a few days."

"You have earned your respite," Thor nodded. "Go, be merry with your love." Steve looked over his team and grinned. He'd been planning on going back to the tower, catching a few hours of sleep, writing his debriefing report, and then trying to find his way to Vermont in the morning. But now…

"Thank you," he said earnestly, meeting each of their gazes, and squeezing the two agent's shoulders. "I…"

"We get it," Clint smirked. "Now get off the Jet so I can get the rest of us home."

"He means 'Merry Christmas, Steve'," Natasha smiled. "We'll see you in a few days."

OOO

Emily scaled the chain link fence, making sure her coat didn't catch on the top of it, and jumped down, landing on her knees in the snow. "That was definitely easier a few years ago," she huffed, brushing the snow from her jeans. She hurried towards the middle of the field, looking up at the jet. The down draft played with her hair and caused the snow to strike her face, almost painfully.

As she watched, the ramp lowered, and Em beamed when she saw Steve standing there. He lifted his hand to wave, his grin evident even from the distance. She clapped her hands over her mouth, however, when he jumped from the plane; only after seeing the rope attached to his waist did Em breath again.

"Hi," Steve said as his boots hit the snow, smiling so hard it hurt his cheeks. He unclipped the rope and gave it two quick tugs, and it started to be pulled back into the jet. Emily laughed and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. Steve lifted her off of her feet and spun her around before setting her back on the ground and tipping her chin up for a kiss.

"You made it," Emily said when the broke apart.

"With an hour to spare," he grinned, letting go of her long enough to pull off his cowl. Her eyes drifted over him, taking in the rips on his uniforms, and bloody stains. "I'm fine, Sweetheart." He shook his head and leaned closer, smiling at the snowflakes that clung to her eyelashes and hair.

"Come on," she said, rubbing her hands along his arms, "let's get you home." Steve nodded, capturing her lips once against before walking to the fence. He boosted her up and admired the view until she playfully kicked his shoulder, and then caught her on the other side (even after she'd told him she could do it herself).

OOO

"Think there's anywhere I can grab a change of clothes?" Steve asked as they pulled into her brother's drive way.

"Your duffle is in the trunk," Em smiled and looked over at him. When he raised an eyebrow she shrugged, "What? Just be happy you don't have to stay in that the entire time you're here."

"God, I love you," he chuckled. He retrieved his bag from the trunk while she opened the front door. As soon as he was inside, he let the bag drop and took her in his arms again, peppering her face with kisses.

"Come on, Soldier," she laughed before pressing her finger to her lips. "Shh, everyone's sleeping." After extracting herself from his grasp, Em walked over to the tree and dug out one of his presents. "This one you open tonight."

"You sure?" he asked, and she nodded before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards Tuck's office. He pressed her up against the wall once the door was closed and stripped off her jacket, his hands coming to rest on the swell of her ass. He sucked her lower lip between his and worried it with his teeth, grinning as she ground against his thigh. She reached between them and undid the clasps at his throat and chest before pulling down the zipper of his vest. "Hon," he said between kisses, "I could kind of use a shower."

"Right," Em breathed, sliding her hands under his uniform.

"Emily," he laughed, breaking their kiss. "I'm not going anywhere." She bit her lip and nodded.

"Fine. Shower." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and took a step back. "I'll get you a towel. You open that." Shaking his head, Steve watched as she left the room, closing the door behind her. He sat on the futon and took off his gloves, setting them on floor. He chuckled when he saw the Captain America teddy bear sitting on the pillows. Still chortling, he pulled the present into his lap. Emily smiled when she walked back into the room and found him holding up his new pair of pajamas with dancing snowmen on them. "Like 'em?"

"They're…interesting," he smirked. She fought a smile and pointed towards her matching set. "Family tradition?"

"You've got it. Now, you were saying something about a shower?"

OOO

"Oh my god, babe," Emily gasped when Steve stepped into the shower with her.

"It's…it could have been worse," he said, looking down at his body. He was covered in cuts and bruises. Em reached out and ran her fingers along a half healed cut on his chest, biting her lower lip. "Hey, I'm fine." She nodded and moved so that he was under the spray; the water at their feet turned rusty as the blood and dirt washed off of him.

"They really did a number on you, didn't they?" Em said, her voice shaking slightly.

"I'm fine," he assured her again. But when she motioned for him to turn around, and he obligingly did so, she gasped loudly at the bruise covering most of his back. Her fingers lightly touching his skin before he felt her lean close and press her lips against him. He felt her trace the large gash on his shoulder, and then down his waist. "You said back in one piece," Steve said quietly.

"I did," she breathed. Steve turned around and took her hand, placing it over his heart. When she looked down to see his battle wounds again, he caught her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his gaze.

"I'm back, Sweetheart. I'm safe, and in one piece, and you know how fast I heal, I'll be good as new in the morning."

"I…I know."

OOO

"Steve," Caroline Harthorn said quickly when Steve and Emily went back to the kitchen.

"Nice to see you again, Caroline," he smiled as she walked towards him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Emily said you weren't going to make it," the older woman said, swatting his arm gently. He ignored the slight twinge of pain as she hit one of his bruises.

"Christmas miracle," Emily grinned, rummaging through the refrigerator. She pulled out a pan full of boiled dinner just as the front door opened and her dad, Tuck, and Lauren came back in, arms laden with presents.

"Caroline, would you-" Matthew Harthorn started to say before his wife cut him off.

"Matt, look who just got here."

"What? Oh, hey Steve! Nice to see you again," the elder Harthorn said. Steve hugged Emily's sister-in-law, and shook her father and brother's hands while Em warmed up some dinner for him.

"I see you've got your PJs," Lauren smiled, plucking at the material.

"Yup."

"So I can assume that the world isn't going to end, since you're standing in my kitchen," Tuck chuckled.

"We're safe for another day," Steve grinned.

"Well, as much fun as this is," Emily smiled, shoving the hot bowl of stewed beef, cabbage, potatoes, and carrots into her boyfriend's hands. "Someone needs to get some sleep."

"Oh, of course," Caroline nodded, looking at the dark circles under Steve's eyes. "You feel free to have a lie-in in the morning if you feel like it, Steve. You've earned it."

"I'll be fine with a couple solid hours of sleep," he nodded.

"Sleep tight, kids," Matt said. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Night," Emily chuckled before leading Steve back to the office.

OOO

Steve smiled and sipped his cup of coffee, watching as the Matt donned a Santa hat and rummaged under the tree. "Now, we have a present from Santa for Brandon, and Jessica, and here's one for Lauren and Mackenzie, and one for Grandma, one for Emily, here's Jack's, Tucker's, and Steve's. And one for Grandpa!"

Emily smiled up at him from where she was sitting on the floor and patted the spot beside her. He pushed off of the kitchen counter and walked over to where she was and sat beside her, smiling as she put the present in his lap.

"Merry Christmas, Steve," she said, leaning towards him.

"Merry Christmas, Emily," he smiled, closing the gap between them and kissing her softly.

"EWWW!" Jack sputtered, "cooties!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **You didn't think I'd let the Avengers and LSG spend Christmas alone, did you? Happy Christmas Eve!


	12. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Day Twelve: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_  
_Make the Yule-tide gay,_  
_From now on,_  
_our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,_  
_Happy golden days of yore._  
_Faithful friends who are dear to us_  
_Gather near to us once more._

* * *

"New tradition?" Jane asked as she and Darcy supported Happy as they glided around the Rockefeller skating rink for the last session of the night.

"Seconded," Darcy grinned, stumbling slightly as Happy lost his balance. "Got it big guy?"

"I still don't see why I couldn't stay in the car," he grumbled.

"Because it's Christmas Eve and you should be around friends," Jane said promptly.

"And besides, you're off the clock, dude. Time to have some fun," Darcy added. Happy looked at the two women on his arms and smirked.

"Not the worst time off I've ever had." The two rolled their eyes but laughed all the same.

"They look like they're having fun," Rhodey said, nodding to the threesome a bit in front of them.

"Yeah," Pepper nodded, focusing on her skates. The normally graceful woman was having difficulty staying upright. Rhodey had tucked her arm into the crook of his and hadn't said anything when she'd pulled him to the ice multiple times, and had tried to suppress his laughter while helping her up. "I'm sorry you didn't get to spend much time with Tony while you were here."

"Duty calls," Rhodey shrugged. "For both of us. At least I get to spend Christmas with you, Pepper." The redhead smiled up at one of her closest friends and allies.

"Merry Christmas, James." Rhodey smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Virginia."

The five did a few more loops, and when the clock struck midnight, they vacated the ice with everyone else. They stood and watched as a man sank down to one knee and proposed to his girlfriend, and then applauded with crowd when she nodded and threw her arms around him. Pepper, Jane, and Darcy felt a twinge of jealousy.

When they got back to the car, Happy was promptly pulled into the back seat with Jane and Darcy while Rhodey took the keys from him.

He was, after all, on vacation.

OOO

After a few mugs of hot chocolate in the pent house, the five said their goodnights and split off: Happy and Rhodey going to the guest rooms on the penthouse floor, Pepper to the master suite, and Darcy and Jane for their floor.

"Merry Christmas, Boss Lady," Darcy smirked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Merry Christmas, Intern Girl," Jane smiled, nudging the brunette with her shoulder. "Sorry you couldn't spend it with your family."

Darcy shrugged, scuffing the worn out toe of her boots on the floor. "It hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be."

"Too bad Bruce isn't here," Jane said, looking up at the ceiling before rolling her eyes to Darce to see her reaction. Color flooded her cheeks, and the scientist grinned, doing a mental happy dance. As oblivious as people thought she was, Jane had been well aware of the sappy looks that had been exchanged across the lab. And if two of her favorite people were finally going to acknowledge one another? All the better.

As the elevator doors opened, Jane looked her arm through Darcy's. When they stepped out of the car, both paused to look around the darkened living room, taking in the lights that Pepper had professionally strung, and their Christmas tree that tilted slightly to the side. While Pepper's professional decorators had been appalled that they'd picked that particular tree, both women had thought it had character. Which went well with their hodge-podge of ornaments.

"You know," Darcy said, the lights reflecting in the lenses of her glasses. "I lied."

"About what?" Jane asked, regarding her friend.

"My parent's offered to fly me home," she shrugged.

"And you didn't go?"

"Well, they've been talking about _finally _going on their honeymoon 'cause they could afford it. So a week of me at home, or having them saves them money?" She shrugged, "Mom's been waiting for a long time."

"That's really awesome of you," Jane smiled.

"I try," smirked Darce. "Besides, who would have wanted to miss an Avengers Christmas party?" Shaking her head, Jane laughed and said her goodnight before heading towards her and Thor's room.

OOO

Pepper started when she felt the covers being lifted, but relaxed when she saw the familiar blue light. "Tony," she smiled sleepily.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he said hastily, sliding in beside her. Pepper rolled towards him and rested her cheek on his chest, moving her leg to rest between his.

"You made it home."

"Yup," he smirked, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"You're wet," she yawned, propping herself up and feeling the dampness of his black tank top.

"I showered in one of the guest rooms," he explained, pulling her in for a kiss. Her hand reached between them to rest on his arc reactor, running her thumb over the smooth edges.

"How long have you been back?"

"Not long." He wasn't surprised when her hands slipped under his shirt, probing for cuts and broken bones. "Scared the shit out of Happy."

"Yeah?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah," Tony smirked, thinking of how his friend had been attempting to surreptitiously place gifts under the tree. He buried his hand in her hair and tipped her head back for a kiss. She smiled sleepily against his mouth, and let him deepen the kiss when he ran his tongue around her lower lip.

She knew that he needed this, just as he needed it every time after he'd come home from a mission. So when his fingers tugged at the waist of her sleeping pants, she lifted her hips to allow him to slide them off.

"I love you," he whispered, tugging off his shirt and then hers.

"I love you, too, Tony," Pepper said softly as he settled between her legs.

OOO

Clint and Natasha sat on the jet after the rest of the team had left, going over the post flight checklist. When they finished, they just sat there, both feeling the weight of the last few days lifting off their shoulders.

"Crisis averted, world once again safe, psycho locked up with S.H.I.E.L.D., and the team back with their significant others," Clint said finally, rolling his head to look at his partner. "All in all, a pretty good day." Natasha turned to look at him, smiling slightly as he reached out to run his thumb over a cut on her cheek.

"Yeah," she agreed, leaning into his touch. Her eyes drifted closed for a moment, but shot back up when she heard him moving.

"Come on, let's get a shower," he said, grabbing both of their bags before she could protest. The others might not have noticed it, but years of working together had made Clint pick up on the fact that Nat was favoring one of her arms and limping ever so slightly. He knew that she was watching him just as closely, looking for him to give some sign that he was in pain.

Granted, that last fall had winded him, but otherwise he was good. Tired, in need of a shower, would be sore in the morning, but good.

Their ride to Natasha's floor was quiet, neither feeling the need to fill the silence. Wordlessly, Clint drops their bags by the elevator and they walk to her bedroom where they undress each other, pausing to inspect every cut, bump, and bruise.

Clint takes extra care with her left arm, unsurprised to find that her shoulder's been dislocated (again) and popped back in (unaided). Natasha traces her fingers over the darkening bruise on his back where his quiver settled. There's a nasty grazing wound on his right bicep, and there's a cut on her upper thigh.

In the shower, they take their time, ensuring every speck of dirt is cleaned off of their bodies. All of the blood is washed down the drain, whether it be their own or their enemies.

Afterwards, Nat bandages his arm, and he digs out an old sling and forces her to wear it.

They'd come a long way from their first mission, where each had slept with a gun under their pillow, waiting for the other to turn on them. Back when it had been Hawkeye and Black Widow. And then, after a few close calls, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton. And finally, over a bottle of vodka, she'd called him Clint and she'd become Natasha, Nat before the end of the night.

They didn't need physical intimacy at the end of the mission to assure themselves that the other was alive and well. Allowing the other to clean their wounds, to see them at their most vulnerable, was intimate enough.

"Night, Clint," Tasha said, lying on her back to keep her arm stable.

"Night, Tasha," he muttered, turning towards her and throwing an arm across her waist. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she yawned.

OOO

"Thor!" Jane grinned, throwing her book to the side as he walked through their bedroom door. She had just enough time to kick off the covers before he was beside her, pulling her into his arms. He supported her easily as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Jane," he smiled, setting her on the floor and sweeping her hair from her face. "Are you well?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she asked, giving him a quick once over and seeing only a few scrapes.

"I am fine, my love." Grinning, she pulled him towards her and biting his lower lip. Thor gave an appreciative growl and crowded her towards the bathroom, tugging her shirt over her head.

"What's with the – whoa! Close doors much?" Darcy asked, turning on the spot and clapping her hands over her eyes.

"Darcy!" Thor laughed, relinquishing his hold on Jane's shirt; the scientist turned red. "How fare you?"

"Possibly blinded but otherwise okay. Is everyone back?"

"Captain Rogers is with his beloved, but the rest of our comrades are here."

"Great," Darcy kept her eyes closed and held one arm out to guard against bumping into anything while waving the other over her shoulder. "Carry on. Oh, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christ Mass to you as well," Thor nodded, returning his attention to Jane and the thin layer of fabric standing between him and her skin.

OOO

Bruce grimaced as the water hit his over sensitized skin. Every inch of him was sore, having been stretched, broken, and remolded when the Other Guy came out. It was painfully, dizzying, and confusing whenever he woke up; flashes of what had happened flashed in his mind as the water washed away the dirt.

When he was decently clean, Bruce turned off the water and dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist. His glasses dangled from his hand by the stem, and he rolled them between his fingers. "Jesus," he sputtered, walking out of the bathroom to find Darcy sitting at the foot of his bed.

"I also go by Darcy, but don't tell anyone my secret," she smirked.

"Sorry, it's just – "

"You didn't expect to find me here," she shrugged, standing up. "I just wanted to come and make sure you were okay. So, uh…are you?" He opened his mouth to assure her that he was, but Bruce stopped himself.

"Not really," he sighed.

"Can I get you something? I'm an excellent go – fer, references and everything." Bruce hesitated.

"Uh, tea?" Darcy smiled and nodded, walking over to him. Bruce jammed his glasses back onto his face, freezing when she leaned over and, after a moment's hesitation, pecked his cheek.

"One tea, coming up," she stated before ruffling his hair. Unconsciously, he leaned into her touch and took a deep breath, ignoring the ache in his chest. A few minutes later, he heard her rummaging in the limited stock of his kitchen, and the whistle of his teapot. Bruce pulled on his most comfortable clothes and limped towards the door just as she appeared with a mug in hand. "Where do you think you're going?" she demanded, putting one hand on her hip.

"The kitchen?" he said, his tone unsure.

"No Sir Ree Bob," she shook her head and stocked towards him. "You're going right to bed. You're lucky you didn't get dumped in medical for the night."

"I'm fine, Darcy," Bruce smile tiredly. She shook her head emphatically, and he was momentarily distracted by the slight bouncing of her chest, and blinked rapidly to clear his vision.

"Bed," Darcy ordered.

"Going to make me?" he asked before his brain-to-mouth filter could catch it.

"Don't underestimate me. Thor's been showing me some moves."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh. Now, bed. Or Santa's not going to come," she added with a grin. He blinked and sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's Christmas?"

"For at least an hour," Darce nodded, holding out the mug to him. Bruce wrapped his hand around it, his other hand coming up to tap hers against it when she pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Darcy. And thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Bruce. You're welcome."

Neither was quite sure how they'd gotten to the point where Bruce's head was nestled against her chest and she stroked his floppy curls until he fell asleep, but neither one was going to complain.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's a day late, but when I sat down to write this last night we lost power because of these _awesome_ thunderstorms that rolled through. Thanks for reading this, and check back! I'm debating writing a New Year's chapter =)

Merry (belated) Christmas, everyone!


	13. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Day Thirteen: What Are You Doing New Years Eve?**

_Maybe it's much _  
_Too early in the game _  
_Ooh, but I thought _  
_I'd ask you just the same _  
_What are you doing New Year's _  
_New Year's eve? _

_Wonder whose arms _  
_Will hold you good and tight _  
_When it's exactly _  
_Twelve o'clock that night _  
_Welcoming in the New Year _  
_New Year's eve_

* * *

"Pepper, take a breath," Tony ordered, putting his hands on her shoulders and spinning her around. "The planners and chefs know what they're doing."

"I know," she took a deep breath and pressed her clip board to her chest. "But this party has to make up for the Christmas one you cancelled. AND has to impress so that we can get the donates we need for the charity. If we're going to make-"

"Pepper," his hands migrated to cup her face, "they're going to be too drunk to realize that they're being schmoozed into endorsing the company and into opening their wallets."

"Just make sure _you're_ not too drunk," she countered before smiling slightly and turning to kiss his palm.

"Can't promise anything. But," he raised a finger to stop her from speaking when she opened her mouth. "I only came down to tell you that Happy's downstairs, waiting for you and girls."

"Where are we going?" Pepper frowned.

"The spa."

"That's generous of you, Tony, but-"

"Unexpected? I know," he smirked, tipping her chin up to kiss her.

"I need to supervi-"

"Katrina?" The younger woman appeared at their side, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"You helped organize this shin-dig, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. You're in charge," he took Pepper's clipboard and handed it to her assistant.

"But-" Pepper protested.

"I don't-" Katrina sputtered, her eyes going wide.

"If anything goes wrong, feel free to call Bruce Banner or Steve Rogers down to fix it," Tony chuckled, wrapping his arm around Pepper's waist and pulling her towards the elevator.

"I've got my cell phone on me!" Pepper called, knowing that Tony wouldn't be deterred.

OOO

"Whoa," Darcy gasped as they stepped off the elevator onto one of the lower floors of Stark Tower. "Pepper's outdone herself."

"Definitely," Bruce nodded, looking around as well. Dozens of tables were arranged around the dance floor, the silverware and china gleaming brightly against the black linen. A band was playing an upbeat tune, and a few brave souls were already swaying to the music, under a canopy of balloons that would drop at midnight. Bruce wasn't surprised to see Thor leading Jane on the floor, but he was a bit surprised to see how nimble he was on his feet. But then again, he was prince. Clint and Natasha were, unsurprisingly, very good dancers as well.

"Wonder where they're sitting," Darcy pondered before snagging two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. Bruce shrugged, glancing over at her again.

She was stunning. Her hair was fixed in soft curls, falling lightly on her pale shoulders. The red dress she wore was simple but showed off "the girls", as she'd proudly showed him while twirling around in his apartment. It had taken a little while to get her red lipstick off of his mouth when they'd finally stopped practicing for midnight.

Bruce, for his part, felt uncomfortable in his tuxedo (mandatory, as ordered by Tony). He tugged as his bowtie, wondering why he hadn't opted for the tie, like a lot of the other men had. Oh, he thought, because Tony had gotten it for him. And their host was also sporting a bow tie. When Darcy tugged him towards Tony and Pepper, he gladly let her lead.

"Nice party," Darce grinned, leaning over to hug Pepper.

"Thank you," the redhead smiled, taking a sip of her water. "We've saved a table for everyone."

"No bubbly for you?" asked Darcy.

"No, not tonight," Pepper smiled vaguely while glancing around. "Oh, that wasn't supposed to be out until everyone was seated for dinner! Excuse me."

"I keep telling her to relax," Tony shrugged. "But she snapped at me last time and said that someone had to work. I guess being a Stark at a Stark Industries party isn't enough."

"Probably not," Bruce chuckled.

"Anyone seen Cap and Emily?"

"Oh…" Darcy looked around shiftily. "I think they were going to come down later." Tony narrowed his eyes.

OOO

"Think Tony's going to be mad?" Emily asked as she looked up at Steve. He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to keep her from being jostled so much by the crowd.

"Probably. We'll just have to hurry back after the ball drops."

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "I mean, there's probably a ton of people there so, he doesn't even notice we're missing."

"Here's hoping," Steve grinned, leaning down to kiss her.

OOO

"He knows," Darcy said as they sat down at the table Pepper had shown them to.

"Already?" Pepper sighed.

"Verily," Thor nodded solemnly, "Tony has inquired about Steve and Emily's location."

"So we're launching Operation Cover Up," Darcy leaned closer, a mischievous look on her face.

"You need a better codename," Clint smirked, taking a sip of his champagne.

"She could be talking about…uh…hickies," Jane stated, rubbing a hand over her own make up covered neck. Natasha smirked, having had a hand in helping with the application. After all, an agent had to be talented at hiding bruises. Why not let her friends benefit from her skill set?

OOO

Steve plucked his phone out of his pocket and sighed, leaning down to press his lips into Emily's hair. "He knows," he muttered, holding his phone so she could read the text.

"It's not even ten!" she huffed.

"I know, Sweetheart," he said. Emily took his phone and quickly typed back a message, holding it in her gloved hand so she could feel it vibrate, as it did a few minutes later.

"They're trying to cover for us." Em stood on her toes and looked over the sea of people. They'd been late getting to Times Square because of she'd been at the spa, and he'd been called in to help with the party (although they couldn't figure out why, since he hadn't been in on the planning). He nodded and put the phone back in his pant's pocket.

"Ten bucks says he calls to find out where we are," Steve chuckled, nuzzling against her. Her cheek was cold against his.

"I'll take that bet. So," she leaned against him, "when was the last time you saw the ball drop?"

"Bucky dragged me here in '41," he said softly, leaning close to whisper in her ear. "Wanted to get my mind off of Pearl Harbor. I tried to enlist on Christmas Eve and got rejected, and he wanted to keep my mind off of it. And they didn't have it in '42 because of the blackout. We had a moment of silence, and then they played chimes over the speakers. And in '43…" Emily squeezed his hand. "You?" he asked after a minute.

"Always wanted to come and never made it," she smiled. "Just wish we'd gotten here earlier so we could see better."

OOO

"Want to dance?" Natasha asked Tony as he circled the room again.

"Is that code for 'kill you with my thighs'?" Tony asked.

"Not on New Year's," she smiled. Smirking, he took her offered hand and they walked to the dance floor. Knowing that he could easily lose a hand, he kept his fingers far from the low cut 'V' of her dress.

"So are you going to tell me where Steve and Em are?"

"They're around her somewhere," she shrugged.

"Liar. I thought you were supposed to be good at that."

"Are you calling my training into question, Stark?" her tone was suddenly sharp as her hand tightened on his shoulder.

"Erh…no," he said. "But I've circled the party enough to know that I'm not just missing them like the everyone's telling me."

"Ok, let's leave Tony alone before you dislocate his shoulder," Clint suddenly appeared at their side.

"Besides, I haven't gotten a dance yet," Pepper added. Tony grinned as she placed her empty water glass on the passing waiter's tray. As Clint twirled Natasha away, Pepper stepped into his embrace. "I think everything's going pretty well."

"It is," he agreed, "so you can relax and have a drink now. You deserve it."

"I can't Tony."

"One drink isn't going to affect you."

"Tony, I _can't_."

"Pepper-"

"I'm late," she blurted out.

"For a hot date?" he smirked. "Cause I think you're just in time."

"No," she sighed, stopping their dance. "I'm late, Tony. My…" Pepper leaned closer, "my cycle."

"Your…" For a genius, it sometimes took Tony a while to get things. His voice was calm, though, when he spoke. Almost too calm. "Oh. How late?" Pepper took his hand and pulled him off of the floor, pasting on a smile as they walked to a private room.

OOO

"Oooh," Darcy pointed to the retreating couple, "someone's going to get lucky."

"Jealous!" Jane held out her champagne flute. Darcy gladly tapped hers against it and the two women knocked back their drinks.

"Maybe you should slow it down," Bruce said quietly.

"Live a little, Doc," the brunette nudged his glass closer to him.

"Aye," Thor nodded. "This is a time for merriment."

"I'm merry," Bruce smiled vaguely. He was somewhat confused when Darcy pushed her chair further away from him, pulling Jane along with her. "What?"

"Get 'em, Thor!" she pointed. "Smite him down for lying!" Chuckling, the god pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "I'm serious! Pull the lightning trick!"

"I'm not lying," her date smirked, taking a small sip from his flute.

"Ah huh," Darcy wiggled an eyebrow at him. "I can make you _very_ merry."

"Darcy," he said warningly, getting a bit hot under the collar.

"Quit torturing my lab buddy," Jane lightly tapped her arm. Darce huffed and put her hand on her cheek.

OOO

"Look at everyone down there," Clint muttered as they went back up to the roof. He leaned over the edge and looked at the masses on the streets, the noise reaching them at the top of Stark Tower.

"Funny, isn't it?" Natasha said quietly, holding her wrap closely against her shoulders. "That we're here?"

"Are we being philosophic or literal?" he smirked opening his arms to her. Tasha rolled her eyes but stepped into his embrace, smiling as he opened his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Both." He nuzzled ear, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her throat. "We made it another year." Clint paused and moved back to look her in the eyes.

"We did," he nodded.

"We were compromised in a big way."

"Yeah?" he asked, his shoulders tensing.

"The team…_our_ team," she said quietly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. They both knew the danger of caring too much for someone: they could be used as leverage against you.

"They're not compromising us," Clint shook his head.

"The LSG?" He had to smile at the stupid nickname that had stuck.

"Have you seen Darcy with that taser? And you've been training with the others. They're not 'delicate flowers'," he smirked, using the term that had once been used to describe her by one of their marks. He's seen just how 'delicate' she was when she put a knife to his throat later that night.

"Still."

"So we keep vigilant," Clint stated. "We take care of our own, and make sure they don't get hurt."

"'_Our own_'?"

"Yeah," he said unashamedly. "It's not just you and me now, Nat."

Natasha looked up at him and smiled.

OOO

"Steve?" Emily said as it neared eleven thirty.

"Hmm?" he asked, bouncing on his toes to warm up.

"Would you mind if we went back to the Tower?"

"What?" Steve looked down at her, and Emily turned around to face him.

"I feel kind of bad for ditching. We weren't here for Christmas and now we're not at Pepper's party?"

"Thank god," he laughed. "I've been thinking the same thing."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Em gently smacked his chest.

"Because you've never seen the ball drop," he shrugged. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Easier said than done.

Times Square was packed.

OOO

"Tony," Pepper sighed. He was staring at the lab wall, as he had been for the last forty-five minutes. "Look, I'm going to go downstairs. It's almost midnight and we need to-"

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me, Pepper," Tony stood up and took her hand.

"Tony, you're not thinking-"

"I am. Marry me."

"I'm not going to marry you because I might be pregnant."

"That's not why I'm proposing," he frowned. "I want to marry you."

"Tony," she sighed. He huffed and dropped her hand, walking around his work bench. "We can talk about this-"

"Here." Pepper looked down at the small velvet box Tony set in front of her. He pointed at it victoriously, "There. That's proof that this isn't just because you might be pregnant."

"Are you…You're serious?" He spun on his heel and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Do I need to put on the suit and sky write it? Yes, I'm serious."

"And that's how you propose?" Pepper sputtered. "_'Here_?'" She picked up the box and opened it. Her next sarcastic remark died on her lips as she looked at the platinum and diamond ring. The center stone was at least a carat, and dozens of smaller stones surrounded it.

Tony took the box from her hand and plucked the ring out, spinning it between his thumb and forefinger. "I got this after the nuke." He looked up at her and gave a sad smile, "And it wasn't just staring down a missile. I realized that I don't want to be alone anymore. I was alone up there. And I just wanted to hear your voice one more time."

"I am so sorry," Pepper said, tears stinging her eyes. "I should have-"

Tony shook his head, waving away her apology. "I just…I can't…"

"Ask me." His head shot up, and he smiled when he saw her beaming.

"Virginia Potts, will you marry me."

"Yes." Grinning, he slid the ring onto her finger and stood up, kissing her hard.

OOO

"Come on," Emily sighed as they waited for the elevator, "Come on, come on, come on!"

"We'll get there," Steve assured her, even as he glanced at his own watch. They had one minute to get upstairs. She tapped her foot impatiently, eyes darting around the lobby.

"JARVIS?"

"Not on the lower floors," he reminded her. She narrowed her eyes while hitting the call button over and over again. When the car finally arrived, she dashed inside and pressed the button for the party floor.

They could hear Tony over the speakers giving the countdown. Steve looked over the heads of most of the guests and located the rest of the team. "Fifteen seconds," Tony called. Pepper stood next to him on the stage, smiling at the assembled guests.

Steve pulled Emily close as they pushed through, muttering quick apologies.

"Ten," they started to chant.

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"You guys made it!" Darcy grinned.

"Six."

"Just in time," Emily laughed.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"What's on Pepper's hand?" Natasha asked.

"Two."

"One."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Balloons fell from the ceiling. The guests blew horns and twirled their noisemakers as the band struck up Auld Lang Syne.

Bruce pulled Darcy in close and kissed her, tasting the champagne on her lips.

Thor wrapped a possessive arm around Jane's waist and lifted her, burying a hand in hair before pressing his lips to hers.

Clint pulled Nat to him and, grinning, dipped her before planting one on her.

Emily wrapped her hands around the lapels of Steve's coat, standing on her toes to kiss his chapped lips.

And Tony placed his hand on his fiancée's lower back and pulled her close, Pepper happily wrapping her arms around his neck, and began the new year right where he belonged.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year, my lovely readers! I hope you spent the night with loved ones, and have a wonderful 2013. Hopefully you like this chapter. This holiday fic is officially over, and I can turn my attention back to Change is Everything =)


End file.
